


Eisblume: When Two Perverts Come Together.

by UnitClone007



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby and Weiss are a couple of perverted dorks, Some Plot, Weiss is a gentle and loving Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitClone007/pseuds/UnitClone007
Summary: Ruby has been an exhibitionist for as long as she could remember, hiding her perverted self from everyone she knew and projected an aura of innocence to throw everyone off. Now living alone in the city of Vale and about to start college, Ruby found an online friend named IceQueen that she can express her perverted side freely.Weiss Schnee is heir to Schnee Industries and is secretly into BDSM. Though she is inexperienced, she is quite knowledgable on the subject and longs for the chance to have someone to play with. However, due to her family's reputation and public image, she has been unable to seek out someone she could trust to keep her secret and that would be willing to submit to her.This is the story of how two perverts in hiding come together and explore eachother's kinks, enact upon long held fantasies, learn of new fantasies that they didn't even know they'd want. And maybe, just maybe, they'll even find a little love along the way.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 44
Kudos: 199





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this first chapter is more of a prologue and is more of a quick introduction to our two perverted little love birds. Anyway, hope you enjoy the begining of the story and feel free to give it a review or what not as it is my first time writing smut and so I'd love the feedback! Now, onto the story!

Ruby wiped the sweat off her forehead, it was hot, too hot. The AC was at full blast yet it was no match for the heat wave that Vale was currently experiencing. It was a slow day at Black Cat Books, giving Ruby plenty of time to herself at the front desk with the cash register. Her t-shirt had started to stick to her skin long ago, revealing how hard her nipples are through the fabric. There were already a few customers that day and Ruby was fully aware of the fact that they were taking quick, occasional glances at her chest as she scanned their books. Despite this though, she simply acted like nothing was wrong and gave each customer a smile as she scanned their purchases.

But now that she was alone in the bookstore after her boss left for a coffee break, Ruby threw her own self control out the window and let a quiet moan escape her lips as she reached under her skirt, cupping her naked pussy and feeling just how wet she was, her neatly trimmed pubic hair rustling against her palm. She leaned forward over her desk, fighting with herself over whether or not she should relieve her pent up frustration here and now or rush to the bathroom instead. As she argued with herself, her hand below her skirt was slowly getting wetter by the second. At this point, Ruby was going to leave a stain on her chair if she didn’t get up and deal with her urges. 

However, the logical side of Ruby’s brain lost the battle and before she knew it, Ruby was already grinding against her palm as her imagination went straight into the gutter. She imagined the younger boy who came in earlier, maybe no older than fourteen, who came in earlier to buy a few books, with Ruby scanning them while she’s completely naked in front of him, a scenario Ruby had fantasized about numerous times before. Sometimes her fantasies got sexual but most of the time it was as simple as her being naked in front of a stranger or even her friends. However, her imagination quickly ramped things up. In her mind, Ruby climbed up onto the desk, sitting and spreading her legs as wide as she could so the boy could see her playing with her sopping wet pussy with much enthusiasm and with a matching, goofy smile plastered across Ruby’s face.

Ruby placed her free hand over her mouth, stifling her moans as she continued to grind her clit against her palm. But It wasn’t enough, her imagination just wasn’t doing it for her anymore. Sure she felt good but lately she couldn’t get herself off as easily as she used to. She just wanted a quick and fast orgasm before her boss returned from her break, but Ruby was nowhere near reaching her climax at the moment. With a frustrated groan, Ruby shoved two of her fingers as deep into her pussy as she could manage and began pumping vigorously as she tried to reach an orgasm. it was close. So close yet still out of reach. Then, from the deepest corner of her mind, a sudden thought invaded her imagination without any warning. Her imaginary scenario of masturbating in front of the younger customer took a drastic turn, now she was strapped to the table by rope, her arms and legs tied to the corners as a vibrator ravaged her pussy, all the while the customer simply watched her writhe and squirm in bliss, moaning shamelessly.

Ruby pumped her fingers even faster at the new scenario that came out of nowhere, panting and sweating as she rested her forehead on the desk. Her fingers were soaked and the wet sounds coming from below her skirt joined the sound of her panting and moaning. She felt her climax rising and rising, her long needed climax finally rushing towards her at full speed, just a few more seconds and she’d get her fix. 

Ruby bit her lip in preparation for her incoming orgasm, her thumb running circles around her clit as her two fingers continued to pump as fast as they could. But just when she felt her orgasm was in reach, the sound of her phone going off to warn her of a message distracted her and ruined all the momentum she had worked so hard for. Ruby rolled her eyes and let out a menacing growl mixed with a frustrated moan as she withdrew her fingers out of herself and wiped her hand on her inner thigh, smearing her arousal across her skin.

Ruby picked up her phone and her glare was quickly replaced with a smile as she saw who had texted her. IceQueen. If it was anyone else, Ruby would have ignored it and resumed fucking herself into a blissful mess, but not IceQueen, Ruby had actually been wanting to talk to her newest friend all day. She had met IceQueen online on a forum for people with...well, a wide variety of kinks that most in society would usually frown upon. Ruby unlocked the phone with as much enthusiasm as when she had her fingers knuckles deep inside of herself just seconds ago.

**[IceQueen]:** _Hey Red, how’s the heat treating you? Knowing you, I’m sure you’re taking the opportunity to have a little fun._

If the heat hadn’t already caused Ruby’s face to be flushed red, her embarrassment would certainly do the job for it. She wondered if IceQueen knew just how right she was as Ruby resorted to rubbing her thighs together to ease the tension she still felt. Ruby was obviously still horny and she was just denied her hard earned orgasm, which only drove her even more crazy and needy. But IceQueen had very little free time due to her work and Ruby was willing to take a break if it meant talking to her online friend.

**[Red]:** _yep, it’s a slow day at work and so I have a lot of free time. Oh, and don’t get me started on this heat! The AC is on full blast, I’m not wearing any bra or panties under my skirt and yet I’m still swimming in my own sweat! Also, you robbed me of a really good orgasm just now! Now I’m gonna be pent up all day at work until I get home, and it’s all your fault._

As Ruby waited for IceQueen’s reply, she was reminded of the scenario she was imagining just moments ago. She had never imagined herself in such a scenario, being tied up and helpless like that. Such things usually made her nervous, but lately she had been thinking about such things more frequently and Ruby could only guess that all those thoughts had finally started creeping into the perverted corner of her brain. And Ruby knew exactly who to blame for that.

**[IceQueen]:** _Sorry about that, but at least you get to act upon your fantasies. I wish I could do the same with mine. I’d love to tie someone up and have some fun, but you know, it’s hard to find someone willing and wanting to be someone else’s plaything._

Ruby frowned, IceQueen’s little fetish was a bit harder to act upon compared to Ruby’s for obvious reasons. Ruby kind of felt bad for her and her predicament and sometimes wondered if she could somehow help her. The way IceQueen always described bondage made it seem exciting and fun, Ruby would be lying if she said it didn’t pique her curiosity if only a little bit, just enough to ask IceQueen questions about the subject. 

If Ruby was being honest, being tied up and helpless as all of your trust is placed in the hands of another person was something that a much younger, teenage Ruby would have shied away from. Now, at the age of nineteen and living alone in the cheapest studio a college student could afford, Ruby was free to walk around her own tiny home completely naked without any worry of her sister or father walking in on her. 

Ruby always loved being nude, or at the very least, wearing as little as possible whenever other people were around. She had even often gone to school without any underwear under her school uniform, including never wearing a bra (she hated wearing bras anyways). Ruby would never admit it to anyone, excluding IceQueen of course, that she was a massive exhibitionist. And now, after a year of living alone and and about to star going to college, Ruby has had plenty of time and chances to enact her little fetish. But with all this freedom also came some experimenting, which led her to meeting IceQueen. Ruby was curious to see just how alone she was in regards to her fetishism and decided to try and find a forum of like-minded people. 

As you can tell, she was successful even if the only friend she made wasn’t an exhibitionist herself. But that didn’t stop their friendship from blooming as IceQueen’s fetish of BDSM can sometimes involve exhibtionism. IceQueen was quick to offer Ruby a chance to try out being her sub, but Ruby declined while stating that it wasn’t her thing.

However, just a couple of days ago, Ruby had seriously started debating on whether or not to take up her friend’s previous offer. Of course, it’s not like Ruby would be getting nothing out of such an arrangement. If it turns out she likes it, then she’d at least have a good time, right? Besides, her older sister Yang and their father always did say that she should always try new things. Of course, her sister and father would never know about it since Ruby had to keep up that image of the innocent little sister that they saw her as. 

Ruby took a deep breath as she prepared to type out her message to IceQueen, was she really going to do this? Was she really going to tell her friend that she wanted to try BDSM with her? It was originally IceQueen’s idea after all, Ruby was just accepting the offer she gave her. It’s not weird at all to ask your friend that you’ve only known for several months to tie you up and fuck your brains out. Yep, perfectly normal!

Ruby sighed at the absurdity of it all and started typing her message rather quickly, hoping that she’d send it before she changed her mind. She really didn’t like being confused about herself, it was a nightmare for Ruby when she first realized that she was probably gay back in middleschool, taking her years to come to terms with such a probabilty. Hell, she still questioned it sometimes since she’s actually never even been on a date with someone, not even a kiss on the cheek!

Then, a sudden thought crossed her mind, freezing her thumbs over the digital keyboard of her phone. “Crap, I’m an even bigger virgin than I thought I was…”

Ruby shook those thoughts away and finished up her message, hesitating for a few seconds before jabbing her thumb onto the send button. Ruby waited with her eyes glued to her screen, the full realization of what she had just asked finally hit her like a freight train. 

**[Red]:** _hey, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but...I was wondering if that offer of being your sub was still available._

She reread her message over and over and over again. She did it. She actually did it. Ruby couldn’t decide whether or not she should be happy or if she should be freaking out because despite her high libido, Ruby was a 100% pure and whole virgin with zero experience in sex beyond masturbating like a horny rabbit with no mate. And if she was being honest with herself, that was barely an exaggeration.

As minutes started passing by without a reply from IceQueen, Ruby slowly began to freak out.  **_‘_ ** _ Did I say something wrong? Is she just busy? Oh god, what if I scared away my only friend that I could express my stupid, horny perverted self with!? _ **_’_ **

Just then, the front door of the store swung open and her boss, Blake Belladonna, walked through with coffee in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. “Hey Ruby, I’m back from my lunch break. Wow, you like you just ran a marathon.”

Ruby felt like it too, shame she didn’t make it to the finish line though. Regardless, now Blake was back and that meant she had food, and more importantly, something ice cold to drink. “of course I do! It's like a furnace in here! Did you get me anything cold?”

"Yep, got you a strawberry muffin and some fresh, ice cold soda." Blake set the paper bag onto Ruby's desk. "So, how was the shop while I was gone?"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly as she began digging out her food from the bag. Ruby's glad that the smell of sweat surrounding her wasn't being questioned as it was expected with the current heat wave. "Oh you know, the usual, just another slow day."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna be in the office." Blake said as she started walking toward the back of the store, but then stopped for a moment. "Oh, and Ruby…"

Ruby looked up at her boss, mouth half full of sweet muffin goodness. She couldn't help but notice Blake staring at her chest for a split second Before looking into her eyes, forgetting to swallow the food in her mouth when she replied. "Yeah?"

"I know it's hot today, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to go braless in front of the customers."

Ruby swallowed her food, hard. Instinctively, she pressed her arms against the sides of her breasts, squeezing them together. It wasn't on purpose of course, it was just something she had a habit of doing when she got nervous and clasped her hands together in front of her. "S-Sorry...I'll wear one from now on."

"It's fine. I'm not going to fire you for it or anything, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around the customers if they start staring. Anyways, come and get me if you need anything." With that awkward conversation out of the way, Blake left for her office and Ruby continued to eat her food.

Ruby finished her muffin in record time. She sighed in relief, she couldn't afford to lose this job and Blake was practically the only one who was willing to hire her after twenty other failed interviews. Ruby needed a job after high school in order to move out of her family home, and it seemed like no one wanted to hire someone fresh out of high school with no skills or experience. 

When she first saw the help wanted sign in front of Black Cat Books, she was desperate and to her surprise, Blake was happy to hire her. It probably helped that Ruby liked reading books every now and then, even though she doesn’t read as much as she used to as a child. The only downside to her job is that it can get really boring a lot of the time, but at least Blake didn't seem like a difficult boss to work under.

"I wonder if I'll be able to keep this job when the semester starts..." Ruby muttered to herself. Just then, her phone went off and Ruby scrambled to see the new text, nearly dropping it in the process.

* * *

Weiss rapidly tapped her foot under her desk, her office AC working overtime as it struggled to keep the room cool. Weiss had resorted to unbuttoning the top three buttons of her shirt, reluctantly revealing a modest amount of cleavage. Her eyes constantly shifted from her computer screen to her phone that sat just inches away from her keyboard, she had been sitting there like a nervous wreck for ten minutes already. 

“I can’t believe it...is she serious? I thought she said she wasn’t into that stuff…” 

Weiss swallowed hard, she knew she wasn’t dreaming or anything of the like. How should she respond? Obviously she should respond confidently, that’s how she always presented herself to Red. A confident woman who knew what she wanted. In a way, that is exactly who Weiss is, for the most part. But this came out of nowhere, Red had made it clear that she wasn't into BDSM or anything like that, though that didn't mean she didn't ask questions sometimes, Red could be quite inquisitive when presented with new information.

Weiss took a deep breath, picked up her phone and began typing. She wasn’t going to let this oppurtunity escape her. Just as she was about done with her reply for Red’s question, Weiss’ office door swung open without any warning. 

“Miss Schnee, you’re father called and said that...umm, Miss Schnee?”

Weiss looked up from her phone only to see Ciel, her secretary, standing at the door while staring at her as if Weiss were dressed like a clown. “Ciel, what’s wrong?”

"Miss...You’re shirt, please tell me you aren’t attending your two oclock meeting like that.”

Weiss looked down at her partially unbuttoned shirt and went wide eyed at the sight of her deep blue bra showing through her sweat drenched, white dress shirt. “Shit…”

Ciel giggled as she handed Weiss a folder containing paperwork. “I take it you aren’t used to having summer weather?”

“I didn’t think the heatwave would overpower our AC…” Weiss eyed the contents of the folder, narrowing them as she skimmed through it. “Of course he wants the sales records from last month, probably just wants to make sure I’m running the Vale branch properly.”

“Indeed. Want me to find you a spare shirt? You still have half an hour until your two oclock meeting.” 

Weiss looked herself over for a second and sighed. “As much as I’d hate to make you go looking for something so mundane…”

Ciel playfully jabbed Weiss’ arm with her elbow. “Don’t worry about it, there’s a clothing store just around the corner. Just give me your size and I’ll get it done in fifteen minutes.”

Weiss gave Ciel a warm smile, she was glad to have an amazing friend and secretary like Ciel. “Thanks, Ciel. Seriously, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way...who were you texting?”a sudden, uncharacteristic smirk tug at Ciel’s lips.

Weiss looked over at her phone and then back at Ciel, trying her best not to stutter. "Just a friend. Actually, do I have anything important happening Friday night?"

Ciel tapped her chin for a moment as she recalled Weiss' schedule before giving her a knowing look. "No, I think you have time for a date."

Weiss glared at Ciel, the audacity Ciel has for even suggesting such a thing, even if she was right. "What makes you think it's a date?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway,I better get going if I wanna get you a fresh shirt before your meeting.” And with that, Ciel left Weiss’ office with a smug smile. If Ciel wasn’t such a good friend and so good at her job, Weiss would surely hire someone else. Maybe. Okay, Weiss would never replace Ciel but still, she had a way of seeing right through Weiss and it infuriated her at times.

Weiss sighed and went back to finishing her reply to Red. Once it was done, she took a long deep breath before hitting the send button.

**[IceQueen]:** _Of course the offer is still available. How does Friday night sound?_

 **[Red]:** _friday is good I guess._

 **[IceQueen]:** _I'll pick you up at 7 and if possible, I suggest you were something nice like a dress._

 **[Red]:** _why do I need to wear a dress? I mean, I have one but why?_

 **[IceQueen]:** _Did you really think I wouldn't take you out to dinner first? Besides, I think it's about time we met in person, don't you think?_

 **[Red]:** _right, of course! Sorry, I just wasn't expecting a date from you_

**[Red]:** _ I didn't mean that I wouldn't go on a date with you or anything, in fact, I think anyone would be lucky to date you. I think. _

**[Red]:** _sorry I'll shut up now_

Weiss laughed at Red's response, she could almost imagine Red being flustered, wherever she was, Weiss always loved making Red riled up as she was so easy to embarrass. As Weiss typed out her next message, she was already planning out the "date" in her mind. She even briefly wondered if Red would wear anything underneath her dress. If anything, Weiss would expect no less from her exhibitionist friend.

**[IceQueen]:** _ Don't fret Little Red. Anyway, I got some work to take care of, I'll be free later tonight though if you have any questions. Oh and I mean it about the dress, the restaurant I have in mind is a bit fancy. _

**[Red]:** _alright, I guess I’ll see you friday! Oh, and I’ll send you my address when I get home after work._

And with that, Weiss felt excitement swell inside her. She finally did it, she found someone who’d try being her submissive, now all she had to do was make sure that Red would keep it a secret if things don’t go as planned. For the most part, Red didn’t seem to be the type to run off and gossip about famous people after finding out some juicy secret, but then again, Weiss had only known the girl for about three to four months and have yet to actually meet her in person. Hell, she doesn’t even know what Red looks like! Though she knew for a fact Red was a girl as they have used voice chat from time to time, though it was rare thanks to Weiss’ busy schedule. Weiss had explained that she didn’t want to use video-call for privacy reasons, which thankfully, Red felt the same. Surprisingly, Red sounded exactly how Weiss expected her to sound, if that made any sense. She sounded a bit nervous but happy and chipper nonetheless.

“I wonder if she looks as cute as she sounds…” Weiss couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought as she tried to imagine what Red looked like, but in the end, Weiss couldn’t come up with anything. Who knew trying to imagine what someone looks like without any clues was so difficult. Deciding it was a fruitless effort, Weiss decided to prepare for her upcoming meeting while she still had time.

Besides, she has plenty of time to think about her date and figure out how she was going to make Friday night an experience Red would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a whole lot happened here but like I said, its a prologue to introduce how love birds. But fret not! the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. I Think I'm Hooked On Your Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I finally got this done...after five long months. Horrible sorry but I just could not get my ideas to work, had to rewrite it at least 3 to 4 times before finally figuring out how to make this chapter work. I also wasn't expecting it to be so long, just shy of 15k words and I tried to shorten it as much as I could, cut some small parts that I decided to place in future chapters, but in the end I could only take out so much without sacrificing the build up.
> 
> So, hope you guys enjoy! And feel free to give me feedback if you want, love to know if there was anything I probably could have done better, especially with the smut itself as this is my first smut fic.
> 
> Oh yeah! also, I updated the story's title after I felt like it was missing something.

Ruby looked herself over in the mirror, her red strapless dress was a bit smaller than the last time she wore it back in high school, or was it back in middle school? Either way it had been years since she wore it. The dress hugged her form tightly, creating quite the generous amount of cleavage. The bottom half of the dress reached just half way to her knees and flowed freely as she slowly twirled around in front of the mirror in her bathroom.

Despite being an exhibitionist, Ruby wasn't used to displaying so much skin in front of actual people as she doesn't actually want to get caught, that would be dangerous and irresponsible. Sure, she might go out in public without any underwear while wearing a skirt, or occasionally masturbate in public places while being discreet, but she made sure she was never found out. Never seen. Though, she hopes to go further than that someday and has even been tempted to go for a midnight streak in a local park for years now, but she has yet to gather up the nerve to do so. It’s just too risky to do it alone, not without someone to watch over her in case something went wrong. And that’s where IceQueen would come in. Ruby is very determined to make a good first impression for IceQueen so that she would help her with her own fetish in return.

But what kind of first impression would she give if she went on a date wearing a dress that barely fit her? With a defeated sigh, Ruby quickly shook her head and pulled the dress off, leaving her wearing nothing but her pink and white dotted panties and a matching strapless bra. She needs to find something else to wear, IceQueen may have recommended that she wore a dress but the only one she owned didn’t fit and made her look like a prostitute, so Ruby was forced to get creative. IceQueen said they were going somewhere fancy, so with that in mind, Ruby began pulling clothes out of her dresser haphazardly as she began her quest to find the right outfit to wear. 

After what felt like half an hour of mixing and matching random shirts, skirts and pants and shorts, she settled on her nice black button-up shirt that she almost exclusively saved for job interviews, one of her dozens of red skirts, and to make sure she looked fancy enough, a pair of silk black pantyhose to complete the look and was probably one of the most expensive pieces of clothing she actually owned, which honestly wasn’t saying much.

As Ruby did a quick inspection of her outfit in front of her bathroom mirror, she couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t quite right yet. What would Red do that IceQueen expected of her? With that question running through her mind, she undid the top three buttons of her shirt, displaying a small amount of cleavage. Nope, that wasn’t enough. It was too modest. Too little. Suddenly, an idea came to her, one she actually felt silly for not thinking of it sooner. 

Ruby swiftly slid her hands under her shirt so she could remove her strapless bra and pulled it out through the bottom of her shirt, sighing in relief as her breasts were released from their imprisonment and fell slightly with a subtle bounce now that the bra wasn’t supporting their weight. Satisfied with the feeling of her breasts finally being free, Ruby decided to leave the top three buttons undone too. 

The blouse was thin, but it wasn’t too thin as to be transparent, but just thin enough to make it obvious to anyone that she wasn’t wearing a bra as the fabric tended to frame the shape of her breasts and her erect nipples poked through the fabric quite easily and were quite obvious for anyone with half a brain. All in all, it showed off how perky and full her breasts are and was sure to give IceQueen something to stare at. Ruby wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was pretty proud of her breasts, not too big and not too small, but just enough to be a handful and then some.

With a giddy smile on her face, Ruby did a little hop and watched as her breasts bounced freely under the loose fabric of her shirt, her nipples brushing against the fabric giving her a small sense of pleasure. It was perfect, sexy yet modest while also being cute.

Finally happy with her attire, she left the bathroom as her nervousness over what to wear finally disappeared just in time for her phone to ring a chirpy tune on her bed and Ruby scrambled for it, fumbling with the touch screen in her attempt to answer. 

“Hi! IceQueen?”

“Hi, Red. I’m parked right outside the entrance. Are you ready?”

“Yeah! I’ll be right down!” Ruby didn’t hesitate as she rushed to hang up and put her phone in her small purse and slung the purse over her shoulder. She rushed out of her studio apartment, fumbling with the key as she locked the door with excited hands. She nearly sprinted down the stairs, glad that she chose to wear flats instead of stupid lady stilts, not that she actually owned any but still. Once she made it to the main entrance of her apartment building however, Ruby slowed down to a walk in order to catch her breath before leaving the building. A few deep breaths and she walked through the door. The temperature change from cold to warm was instant as the heatwave managed to persist throughout the week, even making the summer nights warm enough to make sleeping with blankets a sweaty affair.

As soon as she stepped outside, Ruby instantly spotted a pristine white car sitting right in front of the entrance of her apartment building. And standing beside the passenger side door was probably the most beautiful girl Ruby had ever seen, with hair so white that Ruby was sure it was dyed with the purest of snow. The girl also wore a blue dress with a white bolero that made the blue of her dress pop under the city lights. 

“Red?” the girl asked, taking Ruby out of her trance. Ruby instantly recognized the elegantly soothing voice that belonged to IceQueen.

“Yep, that’s me!” Ruby chirped with a nervous smile. IceQueen was a lot prettier than she imagined her to be.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Weiss.” Weiss offered her a handshake, which Ruby eagerly accepted. “You know, you’re a lot cuter than I initially thought you’d be.”

And she was flirting right out of the gate. Ruby had a feeling that was going to be the case and so she was prepared to flirt back and even tease her friend as much as possible. “Ruby, and thanks, you’re also a lot prettier than I imagined.”

Weiss’ smile grew to a more sultry one, staring down at Ruby. it was only now that Ruby realized that Weiss was actually a tad bit taller than her, though she also noticed it was only because of the older girl’s heels. “Flattery will only get you so far, Ruby.”

The way Weiss said her name sent a shiver down Ruby’s spine. "And here I was hoping that I could flatter my way to your bed.”

There was a moment of silence as both girls gave each other teasing, sultry smirks before they suddenly laughed together at their own playful flirting. “Oh god, that was so bad!”

“Hey, you started it by calling me cute.” Ruby wiped a tear away as she managed to regain her composure. “Anyway, I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

“Of course.” Weiss opened the passenger side door to her car and gestured for Ruby to enter. “I’m sure you'll love the restaurant I picked out.”

* * *

  
As they pulled up to the restaurant, Weiss was delighted to see that Ruby was quite impressed as she looked upon its grandeur. The restaurant’s red and gold color scheme was lit up with the city’s lights, giving it a slight glow as they approached. Weiss pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car first before opening the door for Ruby. As they walked up to the restaurant, Weiss locked her arm with Ruby’s, keeping her as close as possible while she deliberately made sure her hip brushed against Ruby’s every now and then. Ruby didn’t seem to mind the physical contact, or at least, she didn’t notice due to how much attention she was giving the restaurant itself. Upon walking up to the entrance, they were greeted by a fine gentleman standing behind a podium, beaming with professionalism.

“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss stated confidently, happy to see that the man let them inside without even bothering to look at the guest list set out before him on the podium. Once inside, a waiter led them deeper into the restaurant towards the VIP section. Weiss took notice of how several of the patrons in the restaurant stared at them, with some seeming to focus on Ruby, especially at her chest that bounced freely under her blouse with every step. Ruby seemed to either not care or not notice, either way, she hid it well and walked beside Weiss in stride. Eventually, Ruby leaned a little closer to Weiss and whispered in her ear.

“Weiss, where are we going? We already passed like five empty tables.”

“I booked us a VIP table.” Weiss whispered back. “There’s some things I want to talk about that require a little...privacy.”

“Oh.” Ruby suddenly had a bit of red tinting her cheeks as she softly smiled. “I, um, I actually have something I want to talk about too.”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to talk while waiting for dinner.”

The waiter led them through a doorway and into the VIP section, completely empty aside from the many tables that were draped in velvet. As they sat down at one of the tables near the center of the room, Weiss noticed Ruby awkwardly trying to avoid touching the velvet cloth as she took her seat and Weiss couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. “Ruby, what are you doing?”

Ruby sighed and scooted her chair closer, setting her red purse on the table. “Sorry, it’s just that I feel like I don’t belong here. Everything is so fancy and expensive…”

“Nonsense, don’t sell yourself so short, Ruby.”

A sudden cough brought the two girls attention to the waiter, who had been awkwardly standing by the entire time, causing Ruby to fidget a bit out of embarrassment. Weiss, however, maintained her composure as the waiter quickly handed them their menus.

“When you’re ready to order, go ahead and ring the bell.” The waiter stated as he gestured to a small bell sitting in the middle of the table and left without saying another word.

Once the waiter was out of sight, Ruby looked around the room as she seemed to admire the whole thing. “Wow…this place is pretty empty, huh?”

‘Of course it is, I booked every table in the VIP section.” Ruby suddenly started laughing, causing Weiss to raise her brow with a playful smirk and Ruby slowly realized that Weiss wasn’t joking.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Weiss sighed as she picked up her menu and began reading through it. “Of course, I told you I wanted us to have some privacy.”

Ruby fumbled with her hands as she looked a bit uncomfortable. “I know but...isn’t that a bit extreme? That had to be really expensive.”

“Trust me, you’d be far more uncomfortable by all the stares you’d get if I hadn’t. But then again…” Weiss peered over her menu with teasing eyes. “Maybe you would have liked that, hmm? The patrons in the non-VIP section looked like they were quite interested in you, I’m confident that I saw a few staring at your chest too.”

Ruby quickly picked up her menu and hid her face behind it, muttering to herself. Weiss thought it was adorable, she always did enjoy teasing Red, or rather Ruby, and it was so much more fun to do so in person rather than in some chat room online. Weiss returned to reading through the menu, looking for a dish not just for herself but also Ruby too since Weiss was sure that Ruby didn’t understand a single word of it and it was mostly in Mistrali. 

“I suggest the Apaki, it’s pork marinated in vinegar and smoked with herbs and salt.”

Ruby furrowed her brows as she scanned the menu. “Um...where’s that?”

“Second page, near the bottom.” Weiss glanced over her menu as she watched Ruby look through the menu with furrowed brows. However, when it looked like Ruby found it, Ruby went wide eyed.

“I can’t order that... It’s too expensive.”

Weiss laughed a little as she set her menu down. “Ruby, I thought it was obvious that I’m paying.”

“I know, but still…” Ruby glanced down at the menu and her stomach betrayed her, growling a lot louder than what most would consider lady-like, causing Weiss to laugh. She thought it was kind of endearing, actually. “Okay, fine. I’ll try to pay you ba-”

“No.” Weiss stated firmly, startling Ruby a little. “I’m paying and you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Ruby sighed in defeat and put her menu down. “Fine...So, what are you having?”

“Paidakia.” Ruby quirked a brow, causing Weiss to shake her head with a smile before explaining. “It’s grilled lamb chops with lemon, oregano, salt, and pepper.”

“Sounds tasty.”

“It is.” Weiss gently moved her menu to the side and Ruby did the same as she watched Weiss ring the bell. The waiter came back rather quickly and took their orders before pouring them both glasses of water, then disappeared just as fast as he came. There was a brief moment of silence between them as both Ruby and Weiss took sips at their drinks.

“So…” Ruby delicately set her glance back down on the table, fearing it might break with how flimsy it seemed. “You said you wanted to talk about a few things?”

“Mmm,” Weiss hummed as she drank from her glass before setting it down with significantly more confidence than Ruby had. “Yes, I was wondering what changed your mind. You made it clear when I first asked you that you weren’t into BDSM. So, what changed?”

With a sheepish laugh, Ruby rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, um, I’m just...curious?”

Weiss raised a brow as she looked into Ruby’s eyes, trying to find a hidden meaning but found nothing. Was that all there was to it? Ruby was just curious? Surely there was more to it than that, right? “So...you just want to try it out?”

Ruby laughed awkwardly as she played with the hem of her skirt, clearly a bit embarrassed. “Yeah, I mean, you make it sound so fun and exciting, so...I guess my curiosity got the better of me. Plus...I may have started to imagine myself tied up while I, um…”

“Masturbate?” Weiss finished for her, smiling a sultry smile as she said the word so nonchalantly.

“Yeah.” Despite how obviously embarrassed Ruby seemed to be, the smile she wore made it clear that she wasn’t bothered at all by it. In fact, Ruby almost looked like she enjoyed the embarrassment, especially with the way she seemed to shift in place, almost as if she was…

“Ruby, are you rubbing your thighs together?”

Ruby suddenly froze in place for a few seconds, before putting on a teasing smile and resumed her subtle shifting. “And what if I am?”

“Well…” Weiss slowly slipped her foot out of her heel and subtly brushed her toes against Ruby’s calf, causing the younger girl to quietly yelp in surprise. “If you don't control yourself, someone is gonna find out.”

Ruby suddenly let out a pleased whimper, clearly enjoying Weiss’ foot brushing up and down her silk covered leg. Judging by the way Ruby’s legs were subtly moving, Weiss could tell that Ruby was definitely Rubbing her thighs together. Weiss’ smile widened as she watched Ruby shift in place, her hands placed on her lap while squeezing her breasts between her arms in the process. She leaned forward a bit over the table, getting Ruby’s full attention. “I’m curious, does being embarrassed turn you on?”

“M-Maybe…” Ruby managed to maintain her composure to some degree, her confident smile never wavering, prompting Weiss to push her advance. She raised her foot up between Ruby’s knees and slowly parted them, spreading them just enough to give her foot access to Ruby’s inner thighs while also stopping Ruby’s actions

With her legs spread, Ruby was unable to rub her thighs together and Weiss loved the subtle look of desperation she had hiding behind that smile of hers. “I know you like masturbating in public, Red, but I can’t have you getting caught and ruining our dinner.”

Ruby pouted but otherwise didn’t try to argue with Weiss. “Fine, I’ll behave.”

“Good, now keep those legs spread and your hands on the table.”

Weiss’ foot retreated back into her high heel and Ruby did as she was told, placing her hands on the edge of the table before whispering with an embarrassed yet teasing smile. “Gee, I didn’t know we were starting already.” 

Weiss scoffed as she took a sip of her water. “We’re not, I just don’t want us to get kicked out. Anyway, you also had something to talk about, right?”

“Oh, Right!” Ruby suddenly sat up in her seat properly, almost as if she were in a business meeting. Honestly though, it looked forced to Weiss and she couldn’t help but wonder if Ruby was doing it to look serious. “I wanted to propose a deal.”

“A deal?” Weiss deadpanned, wondering what in the world Ruby could be getting at. 

“Yes, um, you see…” Ruby’s eyes darted side to side, checking their surroundings before speaking in a low voice. “I was thinking that, well, if I end up enjoying tonight, then I wouldn’t mind doing it again... but only if you help me with something in return.”

Weiss raised a curious brow. She wasn’t exactly expecting this to potentially turn into a long term thing so suddenly and the idea of doing this sort of thing with Ruby again was certainly exciting for Weiss to say the least. But Weiss was a business woman, she wasn’t going to just accept a deal without knowing what’s at stake. “And what exactly do you want me to help you with?”

“Well…I want you to help me with my own fantasies.”

“Oh?” Now Weiss was even more curious. She couldn’t help but wear a sultry smile at the idea of getting to know some of Ruby’s fantasies. “What kind of fantasies are we talking about exactly?”

“Y-You know…” Ruby whispered harshly, her hands left the edge of the table and went back to her lap, prompting Weiss to glare at her before bringing her hands back up to the table. The simple fact that Ruby obeyed her without having to even say a word filled Weiss with a sense of control that she rarely got in her life outside of running the Vale branch of her father’s company.

“I’m afraid I don’t, could you give me an example?” Weiss took another sip of her water to hide how excited she was as she watched Ruby’s actions in the corner of her eye. Ruby looked around the room to find it as empty as it's always been and sighed in defeat. 

“Um, well, one of my fantasies is to go sneak around a public park at night while naked, maybe even play on a playground while I’m at it.” Ruby admitted, her eyes darting away from Weiss and smiling like a schoolgirl who had just confessed to her crush. Weiss found it cute and she struggled to fight off the urge to smile and ruin her facade.

“I see.” Weiss set down her glass and finally looked at Ruby directly with a confident smile. “So for helping me with my little hobby, you want me to help you with yours?”

“Mhmm!” Ruby quickly nodded, suddenly looking more confident and almost making Weiss question if Ruby was actually flustered or was just acting cute to help sell her proposal. “I-If it isn’t too much trouble of course.”

Weiss thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t a bad proposition, she wouldn't mind doing some things with Ruby out in a public setting, as long as they weren’t actually caught of course, and she got to finally have a long term submissive out of the deal. “You have yourself a deal, Red.”

“Really?!” Ruby’s eyes gleamed, smiling like a child in a candy store.

“Of course.” Weiss couldn't help but finally ruin her facade as she failed to suppress a giggle, Ruby’s sudden giddy and happy reaction was too endearing. Ruby was proving to be just as fun in person as she was online, and Weiss found her rather cute with her short red hair and it’s imperfect grooming, her big silver eyes, and the way she made what seemed like such a formal dinner feel so simple and casual, it all made Weiss feel warm inside.

* * *

  
“And so, in order to keep my sister from catching me, I had to run into the backyard completely naked and hide in the shed for an hour, while it was pouring down rain!”

“Oh god.” Weiss laughed before she gave Ruby a teasing look. The story Ruby told was certainly one that turned Weiss on as she imagined Ruby running around naked in the rain. “Did you at least get to continue having fun with your sister’s toy?”

“Ha, I was too terrified of being caught naked.” Ruby paused for a moment as Weiss stopped at a traffic light. She glanced over at Weiss, admiring how the street lights reflected off her snow white hair. “Of course, that didn’t stop me from trying. My dad was left wondering why there was a mysterious stain on one of his tarps.”

Weiss laughed wholeheartedly before rolling her eyes at Ruby. “I fucking knew it.”

“What can I say! I was a horny fourteen year old exhibitionist trying to experiment, what do you expect me to do?”

Weiss shook her head, smiling as the light turned green and she continued driving down the road to her home. “I actually expected you to do just that. By the way, we’re almost there.”

Ruby took a deep breath, steeling herself for what’s to come. The butterflies in her stomach were restless as she began to wonder what she might be getting herself into. They hadn’t been driving long since leaving the restaurant but they were already in a rather wealthy looking neighborhood. “So...how long until we get to your place?”

“Just around this corner.” Weiss stated just as she made a left turn. Despite Weiss’ composure, her heart and mind were racing with anticipation. Weiss has been longing for this moment for years, practicing tying knots and proper techniques, even reading books on the subject matter. On the other hand, Weiss could tell Ruby is nervous as well judging by the way she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. “Are you nervous, Red?”

“Huh? Oh, no I’m fine.” Ruby only now realized she was fidgeting and quickly crossed her arms under her chest to stop herself, giving her unsupported breasts a bit of a lift as she did so. “I am a little anxious though.”

Weiss glanced at Ruby’s chest and wondered just how much of Ruby’s actions were planned out or if she was just oblivious to what she did to her own breasts in front of other people. “Well, that makes two of us then.”

Ruby wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so she stayed silent as her mind thought about all the possible things that Weiss might do to her. It certainly didn’t help that she had a pretty active imagination, one that easily created all sorts of kinky scenarios in her head. Each one only adding fuel to an already growing fire in her belly. It didn’t take long for Weiss to pull into the driveway of a rather large two story house, one that made Ruby a little jealous.

“We’re here.” Weiss chirped nervously as she turned her car off. She quickly got out of the car and Ruby awkwardly followed suit. They were both silent as they walked up to the front door of Weiss’ home. Weiss fumbled with the keys for a bit, cursing herself internally as it was taking longer to unlock the door than she would have liked.

Ruby watched Weiss with a smile, the fact that Weiss was nervous as well did wonders for her own jitters. However, as she watched her friend unlock the front door, she got a fun little idea that might help the both of them. Maybe. She just hoped Weiss wouldn’t mind it. 

Weiss finally got the key into the door, quietly cheering to herself and swung the door open. “Welcome to-Mmhff!” 

A split second was all it took for Weiss to find herself pressed into the closest wall inside the corridor beyond her front door, with Ruby’s lips pressed into hers. Ruby’s fingers held firmly on the collar of her bolero jacket as she gave Weiss the best kiss she could muster, which Ruby knew it probably wasn’t too great since she never actually kissed someone before.

Weiss reached for the door with her foot, just barely being able to close it with the end of her high-heel. She didn’t want to interrupt Ruby’s sudden boldness, even if the kiss was a bit sloppy and wet. However, Weiss wasn’t going to let Ruby keep the control she had. Weiss quickly spun them around, with Ruby yelping in surprise as she suddenly found herself being pressed into the wall this time, with Weiss pressing her thigh between Ruby’s legs. Ruby squirmed a bit but didn’t fight back in the slightest as Weiss rested her thigh right against Ruby’s crotch, she broke the kiss and stared right into Ruby’s eyes. 

“That was awfully bold of you, Red.” Weiss gave her a cheeky smile, she could feel Ruby’s legs tremble from having her thigh pressed against her.

Ruby replied with a cheeky smile of her own. “W-Well, it got you to stop fidgeting, didn't it?"

Weiss blinked before realizing that Ruby was right. "I-I was not fidgeting, it's dark outside."

Ruby’s cheeky smile only grew. "Your porch light is on."

Weiss didn't have a comeback for that, so she decided to just move on to the main reason they were even in this position to begin with, with her thigh firmly pressing into Ruby's crotch while pinning her to the wall. She gave Ruby a chaste kiss on the cheek before giving her a confident smile. “Let's head upstairs and get you out of these clothes, shall we?"

Ruby swallowed before nodding, oh how badly she wanted to just hump Weiss' thigh to give herself some ounce of pleasure. Ruby hated to admit it, but she was easy and quick to turn on. And the fact that Weiss was pressing her body into Ruby's certainly helped with that.

"I want you to say it." Weiss said in a commanding yet soft voice. It was clear she was subtly asking for consent as she began rubbing her thigh against Ruby crotch.

"Okay." Ruby breathed out with an excited smile. Not a second sooner did Weiss' thigh retreat from between her legs and Ruby found herself being led up a flight of stairs, ignoring the rest of the house on the first floor.

From what little she saw of the house so far, it was very bland with minimal amount of decor. For such a large home, Ruby couldn’t help but feel like it was empty and desolate. She decided to keep that thought to herself though and shove it deep in the back of her mind. She had more pressing matters to focus on anyway, like the fact that she’s about to have sex with her friend. A friend that despite having only met in person just hours ago, Ruby trusted completely. She briefly wondered if that was a bit naive of her to do, but decided to ignore that thought and just focus on the potential fun she’ll have instead.

After passing several doors down a short hallway, Weiss led Ruby into what was supposed to be the guest bedroom before Weiss had turned it into her little “dungeon”. A large bed with blue silk sheets with a nightstand and minifridge beside it, an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in closet situated on opposite sides of the room. The lighting was only slightly dimmed, just dark enough to set a very obvious mood while also still giving enough light to see everything clearly. Weiss finally let go of Ruby's hand and turned to face her as she put up the best welcoming smile she could.

“So, I take it this is your dungeon?” Ruby asked with a teasing smirk as she walked around, eyeing the bed like a curious child.

“I prefer the term playroom, dungeon sounds so...medieval.” Weiss stuck close to Ruby, watching the younger girl feel the silk sheets of the bed. “Besides, I’m not really into the really heavy, stereotypical BDSM stuff you’d see in porn.”

Ruby giggled as she suddenly sat on the bed, bouncing up and down for a bit as she did so. She loved the way Weiss watched her breasts bounce and not even bother to hide it. As much as she enjoyed talking to Weiss about their kinks though, the needy ache between Ruby’s legs made her eager to get things started. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

Weiss blinked a few times, she was so entranced by Ruby’s breasts that she almost didn’t hear what Ruby said. She also didn’t expect Ruby to be so eager. “Oh, um, I’ll just go ahead and get things ready while you make yourself at home.”

“Sounds good!” Ruby chirped before watching Weiss disappear into the walk-in closet. The second Weiss was out of sight, Ruby took a deep breath to steel herself. She was really going to do this. She is about to be naked in front of another person. Her heart raced in her chest as she began to remove her clothes as quickly as she could, her hands fumbling at her shirt's buttons. The second she had her shirt off, Ruby felt incredibly free. She shivered as the mere fact that she was topless in another person’s home got her excited, kindling a flame inside her. Her skirt was next to go, kicking it off and letting it land somewhere random in the room.

Finally, she hooked her thumbs underneath her stocking and underwear, ready to pull both down in one swoop. She took a deep breath and pulled them down to her ankles and stepped out of them as quickly as she could before the rational part of her brain told her to stop. 

Finally, here she was, standing in another girl's home as naked as the day she was born. And soon Weiss will see everything, Every inch of her body will be on display for her friend. Ruby trembled at the mere thought of Weiss's gaze traveling up and down her body, her imagination taking over as she closed her eyes and reached down to brush her fingers across her neatly trimmed hair before finally reaching her lower lips. Ruby shuttered as her fingers lightly brushed across her clit.

"Having fun?"

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around, only for her brain to freeze once she saw Weiss. “Umm…”

Weiss gave her a sultry smile as she leaned against a full length mirror with wheels that was no doubt pushed out from her walk-in closet, but Ruby was too busy to worry about that as she was entranced by the latex babydoll dress Weiss was wearing, with a dark blue color that complimented her icy blue eyes. The outfit was skin tight, hugging Weiss’ slender frame and showed off every little and modest curve of her body. Ruby’s eyes drifted towards Weiss’ slender legs that were on full display as the actual skirt portion of the outfit just barely covered even a single inch of her legs. 

“Like what you see?”

Ruby blinked, her brain just barely registering Weiss’ voice. “Wow…”

Weiss giggled and walked towards Ruby, she made it extra hard for Ruby to look away as she purposely swayed her hips with every step. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ruby just barely noticed the coil of rope in one of Weiss hands, and by the time Weiss was just inches away, She nearly forgot that she was entirely naked. She fought off the rational part of her brain that told her to hide and instead stood where she was with her arms to her side. She wasn’t sure what she should do in this situation, but the coil of rope in Weiss’ hand quickly became the focal point of Ruby’s thoughts as she was reminded of the reason she was standing in Weiss’ room completely naked.

“So…” Ruby started, but she wasn’t exactly sure what to say. A myriad of thoughts ran through her mind as Weiss stared at her with teasing eyes and a lustful smirk, with Weiss’ latex clad breasts just inches away from her own.

While Ruby was at a loss of words, Weiss enjoyed the fact that she made Ruby speechless with just her presence alone. However, She was much more interested in Ruby’s body which was more beautiful than Weiss had imagined. She eyed Ruby up and down, admiring Ruby’s toned and slim yet curvy frame. Her shapely legs and hips were a sight to behold and Weiss couldn’t wait to explore them later. Her eyes drifted upward, finding the pair of full looking breasts that Ruby had, They had a teardrop like shape and looked incredibly soft to touch. Ruby’s breasts always seemed to be lively, bouncing or jingling just from the slightest movement she made. She then noticed Ruby shift in place, subtly trying to rub her thighs together. Weiss was glad to see that her outfit was turning Ruby on. 

Weiss laughed a bit and ended her little preview of her dome persona before tossing the coil of rope onto the bed behind Ruby. “Calm down, no need to get yourself off just yet. We still have some preparation to take care of.”

Ruby did as she was told and ended her not so discreet thigh rubbing and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wasn’t expecting to see Weiss in such an outfit, thought to be frank, she wasn’t sure what to expect, period. Although, the outfit was surprisingly cute despite its intended use and Weiss pulled it off amazingly. “R-Right, sorry...I’m just really turned on and my anxiety isn't helping.”

“It’s fine.” Weiss walked around Ruby in a small circle, eyeing up and down Ruby’s body as she thought of how exactly to tie Ruby up. She had already had a few ideas in mind, but now that she could see exactly what Ruby’s body looked like, she could come up with something that would put an emphasis on Ruby’s best assets. However, Weiss was having a hard time deciding, Ruby’s body was just so lovely no matter what part Weiss focused on. So, Weiss decided on something quick and simple.

“Alright, Are you ready?” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hands with her own in an effort to reassure her.

“Yep!” Ruby chirped, putting on her best smile. As anxious as she was, she was definitely ready for this. Of course, her horniness was probably to blame as she was starting to get curious as to what Weiss had in store for her. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Good.” Weiss grabbed her rope off the bed and walked around to Ruby’s rear. She raised her arms out and over Ruby’s head, bringing the rope to rest atop Ruby’s breasts. “Now, as I’m tying you, I’m going to explain the rules of our play to you.”

“Okay.” Ruby’s heart was racing as she felt Weiss wrap the rope around her torso, framing her breasts between two parallel lines of rope, one resetting atop her breasts and the other wrapped snugly underneath. They weren't exactly tight, but Ruby guessed that it was because Weiss wasn’t finished yet.

“Can you fold your arms behind your back at a ninety degree angle?” Weiss asked and Ruby quickly obeyed, but it wasn’t quite right. “Your wrists should face towards each other, like this.”

Ruby felt Weiss’ soft hands guide her, rotating her wrists so that the bottom of them were pressed against each other. She then felt the rope begin to tie around her wrists. It was surprising to find out that the rope didn’t itch at all, something Ruby was worried about all week. “So, how long does this usually take?”

“Depends on the tie being done, but this one shouldn’t take very long, just a simple Two TK Box Tie.” Weiss began tying the rope around Ruby’s upper torso. When her fingers brushed against the underside of Ruby’s breasts, she heard Ruby’s breath hitch for a second and smiled. Ruby’s skin was smooth and soft, causing the rope to easily indent her skin. Weiss took note of this and made sure she didn’t make it too tight. She wanted Ruby to be comfortable and since this was Ruby’s first experience with BDSM, Weiss has to force herself to hold back. This was for Ruby’s enjoyment just as much as it was for her’s.

“Now, Rule number 1. You will only refer to me as Mistress, no exceptions.” 

“Got it.” Ruby strained her neck to look at Weiss’ handiwork. She was fascinated by how the rope wrapped around her torso in several different directions, under her armpits, around the upper part of her arms, and even around and over her collarbones to reach behind to her forearms again. The rope was considerably tighter at this point and Ruby could just barely move her arms. “So how tight is this gonna be?”

As if to answer her question, Weiss gave the last knot over Ruby’s arms a sudden tug, causing Ruby to yelp as she felt the rope tighten around her body and lock her arms in place. “This isn’t too tight, is it?”

Ruby tried to move her arms but to no avail, they were completely immobile behind her back. The rope also forced her shoulders back and gave her a perfect posture, but in doing so Ruby’s chest was thrust forward as if being presented for Weiss to do as she pleased. Ruby looked down at her breasts, seeing the rope gently dig into her soft flesh. She felt strangely comfortable like this and for the life of her she couldn’t explain why. “N-No, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Weiss kept her hands on the knot, a few motions and she could easily undo the knot and start over if need be. “I don’t mind redoing it if it doesn’t feel right.”

Ruby nodded and craned her head to look behind her towards Weiss. “Yeah, It’s kind of relaxing, strangely enough.”

“Good.” Weiss walked around to Ruby’s front and inspected her work. Everything looked how it should and Ruby didn’t seem bothered at all. “Now the second rule, you’re not allowed to give yourself pleasure unless I give you permission or order you to.”

“Aww, not even a little bit?” Ruby gave Weiss a playful pout. She was kind of curious of how defiant she could be before Weiss decided to “punish” her, or if she’d even punish her at all.

“No, rules are rules.” Weiss suddenly got an inch away from Ruby and gently ran her fingers down one of her sides, causing Ruby’s breath to hitch by the sudden contact. “But if you behave and be a good girl, you’ll be properly rewarded.”

Ruby tried her best to control her libido, but the light touch of Weiss’ fingers running up and down her side, just inches from her breast, was something so simple yet it fanned the growing flame inside her. “O-Okay.”

Weiss’ smile turned to a slight frown as she pretended to give Ruby a disappointed look. “Did you already forget rule number one?”

“Huh? Oh! R-RIght, Sorry Mistress.” Ruby wore an awkward smile, the urge to rub the back of her head thwarted by the rope that kept her arms in place. She kind of felt bad for forgetting the first rule already. However, the sudden giggle from Weiss sent a slight feeling of relief.

“Don’t worry about it, Red. I was only teasing, we haven’t started yet.”

“Right...So, are we finally ready now?” Ruby couldn’t hide it any longer as she bounced on her feet. She was already pretty horny before dinner and now she was eager to have some fun.

Weiss did her best to ignore Ruby’s breasts as they bounced before she led Ruby to the bed and wore a soft smile. “Just one more thing before we get started.”

“A third rule?”

“No, the safeword.” Weiss stopped just at the edge of the bed and turned to face Ruby. She placed her hands on Ruby’s arms and rubbed small circles with her thumbs as she looked up at her with a serious but caring expression. This was the most important part in order for Ruby to feel safe and in control. “The Safeword is Eisblume. Can you remember that?”

“Eisblume, got it.” Ruby wasn’t exactly fluent in Atlesian, but the pronunciation was simple and she could easily memorize it. She smiled down at Weiss but the older girl’s seriousness didn’t waver.

“If you don’t like something or if you feel pain or anything else that doesn’t feel right, I need you to use the safeword, okay?” Weiss continued to rub small circles as she stared directly into Ruby’s eyes. She needed Ruby to understand just how important this part was, Ruby was really the one in control so to speak, if Weiss did something Ruby didn’t like and Ruby used the safeword, Weiss is obligated to stop whatever she was doing for Ruby’s sake.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Ruby beamed her a confident smile. Weiss had to admit, for a first timer and not having a whole lot of knowledge on the subject, Ruby was taking all this relatively smoothly. She honestly expected the younger girl to at least look a little scared, but instead, Ruby seemed eager and excited. Maybe Ruby was just horny and was letting her libido guide her. If that was the case, Weiss would have to make sure Ruby doesn’t decide to push things and do something stupid and hurt herself. 

Weiss finally smiled and placed her hands on her hips. “Okay. Ready to start?”

Ruby giggled and gave Weiss a teasing smirk. “Do you really have to ask? I mean, I’m already tied up and naked.”

Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile before closing them. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to play the domme. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and gave Ruby a sultry smile. Ruby didn’t seem to be affected by it much, but that would certainly change soon if Weiss had anything to say about it. Weiss already has a plan to make the ever so confident and eager Ruby turn into a proper submissive.

Ruby watched Weiss suddenly sit on the edge of the bed and beckoned for her to come closer. However, as she did so, Weiss pulled Ruby onto her lap and Ruby squealed in surprise. “W-Whoa, why am I on your lap?”

“Do you not want to sit on your Mistress’ lap?” Weiss teased, her sultry expression not wavering in the slightest. Before Ruby could respond, Weiss began to slowly rub Ruby’s thigh.

Ruby gasped from the sudden contact but otherwise didn’t resist. Weiss’ hand was soft and gentle as it traveled up her thigh, only stopping just inches away from her crotch before sliding back down to her knee. Just as she was about to answer, she felt Weiss’ other hand be placed on the small of her back, where she traced her fingertips up and down Ruby’s lower spine. Ruby squirmed slightly but managed to look confident under the pleasant touches. “I-I don’t mind. I was just a little surprised, that's all.”

“Good, now hold perfectly still.” Weiss gave the order with a gentle but stern tone, just enough to tell Ruby that it is indeed an order and Ruby had to obey. Ruby simply nodded and did as she was told. She readied herself, planning to be a little defiant at first in order to make Weiss work hard on getting her to moan. However, little did she know just how difficult that was going to be for her.

Not a second sooner did Weiss’ hand on Ruby’s thigh dip between her legs and began exploring Ruby’s inner thighs, groping her supple flesh. Weiss made sure to not even go an inch towards Ruby’s crotch in an effort to tease her for the time being. Meanwhile, Weiss’ other hand on her back snaked it’s away around and up to Ruby’s torso and cupped the underside of her breast, gently squeezing and groping it. The response from Ruby was immediate, she was already squirming and her breath hitched under the sudden assault.

Ruby did her best not to move, the rope holding her arms in place certainly helped with that but the rest of her body was failing miserably as the roving hands proved to be too much for her. And who could blame her? It was her first time having someone else touch her like this and she wasn’t expecting it to feel so good compared to when she did it to herself. Eventually, even her voice betrayed her and a quiet moan slipped through her lips when Weiss’ finger began flicking her erect nipple.

“Well now, I wasn’t expecting you to be so sensitive. I’ve barely even done anything and you're already squirming this much? What am I going to do with you if you can’t follow a simple instruction?”

Weiss’ watched Ruby squirm as she continued her gentle but thorough assault on Ruby’s body. She slowly removed her hand from between Ruby’s supple thighs and traced her fingers all the way up to Ruby’s belly where her hand continued to squeeze and rub. She was surprised to find out that Ruby had some impressive muscles hiding underneath her soft and supple skin, with a toned set of abs and a pair of thighs that only a runner could have.

“Do you run often?” Weiss asked, hoping the casual nature of the question would help keep Ruby calm and comfortable. 

However, Ruby was squirming even more now as the hand on her belly reached a particularly sensitive spot near her side. The fact that she couldn’t fight back or push Weiss’ hands away was becoming more and more evident to her, but what she wasn’t expecting was the fact that it was surprisingly turning her on even more.

“I-I used to, back in high school.”

Weiss simply hummed in response, watching Ruby’s skin slowly flush red from her face to her chest. She decided to kick things up a notch and pulled Ruby closer, pressing her against her body, bare skin pressed firmly against her latex dress. Weiss’ face was just an inch away from Ruby’s breasts and almost instantly she gave one of them a soft kiss, right next to her erect nipple. Ruby let out a surprised gaspe mixed with a moan, she looked down only to see Weiss smirking as she pressed her lips against the side of her breast. Weiss made a trail of kisses up Ruby’s breast, over her collarbone and finally reached her throat. All the while Ruby let out a symphony of whimpers and moans, wordlessly telling Weiss how good her touches and kisses felt and hoped to god that Weiss didn’t stop. She had always wondered what it felt like to be kissed on the neck, but she had no idea just how sensitive her neck could be to something as simple as kisses.

Weiss couldn’t help but giggle with joy against Ruby’s neck, it was like a dream come true. It was just like how she imagined it would be. She’s the one in control, she’s the one making Ruby moan and squirm uncontrollably. But this was just the appetiser before the main dish, Weiss just needed to finish it off with one more thing to get Ruby really worked up. Weiss suddenly began to nibble lightly on the base of Ruby’s neck, causing a shiver to ripple through Ruby’s body as she tensed up. Meanwhile, her hand groping Ruby’s breast got rougher, occasionally giving her nipple a gentle but firm tug that was rewarded with a throaty moan. It was officially safe to say that Ruby’s nipples were particularly sensitive and Weiss took note of it for future sessions. That is, if Ruby wanted to do this kind of thing again.

The second Ruby felt Weiss’ teeth against her skin, her body nearly locked up as her brain focused on just that feeling alone. The gentle, wet nibbling on her neck clouded her mind. However, a sudden tug of her nipple nearly brought her back as the action forced a moan to escape from deep within her throat. It was kind of embarrassing, moaning so loud in front of Weiss like this, but that only pleased her more as it fueled her exhibitionist mind. Then, as if to remind her brain that her neck was still being nibbled on, Weiss ended it with a little pop as her lips left the base of her neck. The hand on her breast suddenly became gentle as it now caressed the circumference of her breast.

“Did you like your little warm up?” Weiss cooed, her hands lightly caressing Ruby’s body where she had just been groping her. Ruby certainly wasn’t exhausted but she did look, well, excited to say the least. Her body looked flushed, her chest slowly rising and falling. 

“Y-Yeah…” Ruby muttered, her original plan of trying to be defiant all but failed, she was just too overwhelmed, she hadn’t expected her body to be so sensitive to Weiss’ simple touches. However, she suddenly realized she just forgot the first rule again and quickly corrected herself. “Y-Yes, Mistress.”

A teasing smile graced Weiss’ lips, happy to see that Ruby managed to remember her role in this little game of theirs. Sure Ruby forgot to call her Mistress the first time around but she managed to remember quickly. However, if Ruby did end up wanting to do this again, Weiss will have to start punishing her for such mistakes. “Good. Now for the main event.”

Weiss suddenly spun Ruby around so that her back and bound arms were facing her, pressing against Weiss’ latex clad body. She then grabbed a hold of Ruby’s thighs and spread them as wide as possible while also lifting them into the air, causing her to slide down Weiss' lap a bit, with her head resting against Weiss’ breasts. Ruby of course squealed in surprise, forcing Weiss to suppress a giggle in order to maintain her domme role. 

Ruby blinked, staring between her legs at the full-length mirror opposite of her. She had nearly forgot it was there, now showing her reflection and giving Ruby and Weiss a perfect view of her own sex, she was even surprised to see just how wet she was already as her pussy’s lips glistened in the room’s dim lighting. Ruby then glanced down at her crotch directly, the full realization of just how vulnerable she was at the moment hitting her hard. There was nothing she could do about her current situation, everything was on display with Weiss’ hands firmly grasped onto the underside of her supple thighs just below her knees, with her fingers sinking into her skin.

“Do you like the view?” Weiss asked softly with an air of confidence, she watched Ruby’s surprised reaction in the mirror. Ruby’s face said she was shocked and nervous, but the look in her wide silver eyes said it all, filled with lust as she stared at her own pussy in her reflection. Weiss planned for this obviously, she wanted a way to utilize Ruby’s exhibitionism in their first play session and had to do quite a bit of research onto Ruby’s kink to come up with a way to do so in her playroom. She had no idea if it was going to work on Ruby, but that worry quickly disappeared once she saw the lust in Ruby’s eyes.

“Yes.” Ruby muttered under her breath without thinking. She hadn’t expected Weiss to present her like this in front of the mirror, it was like dumping a whole log onto an already raging fire. Ruby could feel her own pussy throbbing, and thanks to the mirror, she could see it as well. And that also meant Weiss could see too. It was such a simple thing to most people, being exposed like this to the mirror during sex, but to Ruby it was like giving a drug to an addict who hasn’t had his fix in days.

Weiss ignored the fact that Ruby didn’t call her Mistress, it’s Ruby’s first session after all, no need to rush. As Ruby watched their reflections, one of Weiss’ hands slowly trailed down Ruby’s thigh, giving it a firm squeeze as she did. She saw Ruby’s eyes follow her hand all the way down until it was just above her butt, just inches away from Ruby’s sex before her fingers slowly inched their way closer. All the while, Weiss was watching Ruby’s reactions, the way Ruby’s eyes were locked with her hand, the way Ruby swallowed nervously the moment her fingers began advancing towards her glistening pussy.

“You look so beautiful.” Weiss cooed softly as her fingers finally reached their destination, the tips of her fingers just barely touching Ruby’s lips. They were closed, hiding away like a budding rose.

“T-Thanks.” Ruby’s heart was racing as she watched Weiss’ every move, she wanted to cover her face to hide how embarrassed she was, despite how much she was enjoying every second of this moment, but her arms were tightly secured behind her back and pressed firmly against Weiss. She watched Weiss’ fingers brush over her sodden folds as they snaked upwards to the barely visible nub sitting atop.

“Now, lets see what kind of music my new toy can make.” Weiss had a devious smirk as she gently pressed her thumb against Ruby’s hiding clit, causing the girl to jolt suddenly and release a needy gasp. Weiss’ smirk turned into a wicked grin as she slowly and teasingly pulled back the hood covering Ruby’s clit, with Ruby watching intently as she let out a series of quiet whimpers like a needy puppy in heat. Weiss could feel her own arousal begin to stain the silk sheets she sat on, she has Ruby right where she wanted her; a needy mess that is under Weiss’ complete control.

“Do you like this?” Weiss cooed as she now slid her other hand down to join the hand at Ruby’s pussy, trusting Ruby to keep her legs up and spread on her own, the hand on Ruby’s clit wasted no time before gently rolling it between her fingers while her other hand that joined in began to continuously rub through her folds, soaking Weiss’ fingers in Ruby’s arousal. 

Ruby’s reaction was instant as her legs quivered as she struggled to keep them up. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning, the only form of defiance she could muster under Weiss’ clearly experienced hands. Ruby briefly wondered if Weiss had been in a relationship with another girl before, or maybe even be in a current one. But then those thoughts were quickly thrown at the window when she felt the fingers on her clit get more intense and gently pinched it, forcing a deep, guttural moan to escape her throat. She was getting close, just a few more seconds and she’ll cum all over Weiss’ hand. Her belly was on fire and she tilted her head back as her moans shamelessly left her lips, looking up at Weiss that was busy watching their reflections with a lusty smile.

Then it all came crashing down as Weiss’ hands suddenly retreated back to Ruby’s thighs, leaving her dripping wet pussy to throb against empty air. Ruby lost it, she thrashed her legs, prompting Weiss to tighten her grip on her thighs to keep her still so as to not fall off her lap. That was going to be the best orgasm ever, Ruby was sure of it!

“Why did you stop!?” Ruby pleaded, glaring up at Weiss who continued to wear that confident, hungry smile that just screamed sexual satisfaction. “Why the fuck did you stop when I was so damn close!?”

Weiss hummed as she began to gently stroke Ruby’s cheek. “You looked like you were enjoying that a little too much.”

“Of course I was!” Ruby whined, her eyes watering as her pussy throbbed in desperate need. The rope felt tighter all the sudden as her breathing was ragged and she fought against the knot on her arms. She hadn’t realized it until now, but she was covered in sweat that felt cold against the warm late summer night. Weiss then suddenly made Ruby sit up properly on her lap while still having her face towards the mirror, with her legs still spread while resting on either side of Weiss’ lap.

Weiss soothingly rubbed Ruby’s arms and leaned in to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder, staring into her eyes in their reflection. “You need to earn the right to orgasm. And so far, you haven’t done a single thing to earn it.”

Ruby was silent as she slowly regained control of her breathing. She stared back at Weiss’ reflection, with her eyes occasional drifting down at her own pussy where her clit was perfectly visible with how erect it was, throbbing so much that it was actually visible. She had felt strong urges to orgasm before, but this was so much more intense. She had never wanted release so badly until now.

“You’ve never edge yourself before, have you?” Weiss began rubbing small circles on her arms, her sexual driven smile now one of comfort.

“Edge?” Ruby had heard the term before, but for the life of her, she couldn’t find it through her sexually clouded mind.

“I was edging you, bringing you just on the edge of climax before ending it.” Weiss explains, each word blowing a small breath into Ruby’s ear and making her shudder. She then reached down and cupped Ruby’s sex, causing Ruby to instantly try and grind herself against her hand on instinct, but Weiss used her other arm to hold her still by firmly grabbing onto her waist. “Ah ah ah, rule number two, you’re not aloud to give yourself pleasure unless I order you to.”

Ruby groaned, mixing it with a desperate whine. This was torture, it was horrible. She could feel her own clit throbbing against Weiss’ hand and it was driving her crazy. Yet despite how horrible it was, she absolutely fucking loved every second of it. Ruby couldn’t make sense of it, the desperate need she felt was like a raging inferno in her gut and it begged her for more.

“However, I can make you a deal. If you service your mistress, I’ll make sure to reward you with an even better orgasm than the one I just denied you.” Weiss slowly began retreating her hand from Ruby’s crotch, making sure that her hand rubbed against Ruby’s clit as it slowly left. Ruby groaned the entire time Weiss’ hand moved, watching the tortuous pleasure she was receiving in the mirror.

“Fine!” Ruby groaned out ounce Weiss’ hand finally left her crotch.

Not a second sooner Ruby was suddenly lifted off Weiss’ lap and forced to stand on trembling legs. She turned around only to see Weiss leaning back on the edge of the bed, her legs spread to reveal her naked, completely shaven pussy underneath her ridiculously short latex dress. Weiss had a smug smile, watching Ruby stare shamelessly at her sex. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Ruby swallowed nervously as she realized what Weiss was wanting her to do, something that she had zero experience in doing. However, the aching, desperate and needy throbbing of her pussy was enough of a driving force to at least get her on her knees in an instant. She briefly looked up at Weiss’ eyes, which watched Ruby expectantly with that same smug smile. She looked back down at Weiss’ pussy, dripping with arousal. Ruby was kind of surprised to see how wet Weiss was despite having nothing physically done to her, Ruby had been the only one touched so far.

Seeing how nervous Ruby was, it was obvious to Weiss that Ruby had never given oral before, especially to a woman. In fact, now that she thought about it, and judging by conversations they’ve had in the past, there was a pretty good chance that Ruby had probably never had sex with someone before. Weiss suddenly felt a little guilty, having Ruby’s first time being some causal kinky sex with someone she only knew for a few months, but considering how Ruby hadn’t been visibly bothered by this, maybe she didn’t care about those details.

Weiss decided to shove those thoughts away, now wasn’t the time to think about other things. She needed to maintain her focus on the here and now, which was being Ruby’s domme. Seeing how Ruby still hadn’t made her move yet, and considering how inexperience she seemed, Weiss decided to take the lead. She raised her hand towards Ruby, who noticed this and, with a surprisingly shy expression, leaned forward and let Weiss’ hand be placed on the top of her head. Weiss guided Ruby down towards her sex, stopping just inches away. She saw Ruby’s eyes glance up at her curiously, clearly wondering why she stopped. Weiss simply wanted to give her a few seconds as a chance to say the safeword if Ruby wanted to. However, what left Ruby’s lips caught her completely off guard.

“Sorry, I’ve never actually...um, done this before…” Ruby had an awkward smile as a part of her bangs suddenly dropped between her eyes. Despite it being out of character, Weiss didn’t mind in the least.

Weiss hadn’t considered it before, but seeing Ruby look shy instead of her usual eager and excited self, seeing just how inexperienced and cute Ruby could be, it did something to Weiss. She didn’t think that having someone so inexperienced would turn her on so much. Despite her own rising need for release, Weiss decided to briefly put away her domme persona and give Ruby a soft, warm smile and ran her hand through Ruby’s sweaty hair. 

“I don’t mind at all, Ruby. I’ll guide you through it, okay?” Weiss brushed Ruby’s bangs out of her face and continued to smile softly for a few more seconds before switching back to her domme persona, with her confident smile and all. “Now, show your mistress what you’ve got.”

Ruby nodded, a sudden surge of confidence filled her after hearing Weiss’ encouragement. With newfound courage, Ruby looked down at Weiss’ pussy with a determined look. Without further delay, Ruby swallowed hard before letting out her tongue and dove right in, licking Weiss’ folds with the full length of her tongue. Instantly, Weiss rewarded her with a pleased sigh. Ruby’s first thoughts were on the salty taste of Weiss’ pussy, no doubt due to the sweat both girls were bathing in, more so for Ruby than for Weiss.

“Oh, going for the full tongue right off the bat?” Weiss cooed teasingly, hoping the playful remark would help ease Ruby into it. She kept her hand atop Ruby’s head as she licked up and down Weiss’ sodden lips. Ruby was so obviously inexperienced, licking without any real goal or focus on any one spot. “A-A little higher~ Ah! There you go!”

Ruby, encouraged by her Mistress’ guidance, licked higher and took note on how Weiss had guided her closer to her clit, causing her tongue to lightly flick it at the end of each lick. Ruby suddenly got an idea from a particular scene from a porn video she remembered enjoying. She tried to mimic it the best she could, wrapping her lips around Weiss’ clit while her tongue awkwardly continued it’s tentative licks through her folds. Her experimentation was instantly rewarded by a sudden cry of pleasure from Weiss, with her hand scratching Ruby’s scalp as her actual reward.

“Good girl, you’re a fas-fast learner.” It was beyond sloppy, but that didn’t stop Weiss from enjoying it. She was just glad to see Ruby back to being her eager self. Then, as if encouraged by her words, she felt Ruby’s tongue try to prod it’s way inside, awkwardly flicking around. Despite how completely inexperienced Ruby was, her eagerness to explore and experiment was certainly enough to compensate. She continued to lightly scratch Ruby’s scalp as she also brought Ruby’s face further into her crotch, oh how she wanted to trap ruby there with her legs, locking Ruby’s head in place until she satisfied her Mistress. But doing so would remove Ruby’s ability to retreat and say the safeword, and she hadn’t talked to Ruby about a non-verbal alternative yet. So Weiss held back her primal urges and simply enjoyed Ruby’s eager service to her mistress.

Ruby didn’t let up. Licking and sucking as much as she could, her tongue was starting to get a little sore from how much effort she was putting into it, hoping that she could compensate for her lack of experience with effort alone, ignoring how her knees were starting to hurt against the hardwood floor. However, no matter how hard she tried to focus solely on pleasing her mistress, Ruby couldn’t escape the desperate ache between her legs, she was sure she might be leaking arousal by now, no doubt dripping onto the floor. Suddenly, she felt Weiss’ pussy tighten around her eager tongue, prompting Ruby to double down on her efforts and bring her mistress to orgasm.

“Ooh, keep that up! Y-You’re doing such a wonderful job~!” Weiss tried her best to keep herself from climaxing, wanting to make this last as long as possible. Ruby’s inexperience and eager but aimless tongue certainly made holding out longer easier to do, but all the foreplay she did to Ruby, the control she practiced over her was almost enough build up to really get her going. Despite all of this, she just couldn’t hold out as long as she wanted to, her climax began to race towards its peak, faster and faster, her moans escalating in intensity. The hand on Ruby’s head suddenly pressed her even further into Weiss’ crotch as she finally climaxed, squirting all over Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby moaned into Weiss’ pussy, completely caught off guard by the sudden fluid crashing into her lips and even getting into her mouth a bit. Her first thought was that it was pee, but her sudden fear was put to rest when she realized it tasted surprisingly sweet. Ruby remained against Weiss’ crotch as the older girl was still trembling from her orgasm. She watched Weiss continue to shake and moan as she rode out her orgasm, her wet mouth still pressed firmly against Weiss’ pussy. Weiss looked so satisfied, a magnificent grin on her face as she moaned shamelessly, filling Ruby with a sense of pride.

Eventually, Weiss rode out her high and looked down at Ruby, panting uncontrollably and smiling as she tried to regain some control over herself. She locked eyes with Ruby, her big silver eyes wide with both surprise and awe towards Weiss. Ruby didn’t make a move to retreat away from her, simply staring up at Weiss patiently. Weiss soon realized that her hand was still pressing Ruby pretty firmly against her crotch and quickly let go, letting Ruby free.

Ruby nearly fell backwards as she removed her sore and wet mouth from Weiss and sat firmly on her butt. Her jaw hung open with her tongue sticking out as she too started panting as she swallowed whatever was left of Weiss' arousal that was still in her mouth. “Holthy Shith…”

That was it, Weiss failed to hold back her laughter upon hearing Ruby slur her words, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and panting like a sweaty, exhausted dog. “I think you put a little too much effort into it, Red.”

“I wasth trying my besth.” Ruby pouted, but failed to maintain it as she went back to panting lightly. Weiss was probably right, maybe she shouldn’t have pushed herself to try so hard on her first time giving oral. Suddenly, Weiss got off the bed and stood over Ruby, a soft smile gracing her lips. From this height, she could see up Weiss' latex dress, her pussy and thighs completely soaked as her arousal trailed down her legs. She then leaned over and caressed Ruby’s cheek.

“And I enjoyed it nonetheless.”

Ruby usually didn’t care much for being praised, but something about the way Weiss did it filled her with pride. Maybe it was the sexual context of the situation. Either way, Ruby managed to shrug it off and try to get to her feet, which she quickly found out was a bit difficult without the use of her arms to at least balance herself. Weiss was quick to help her up though, holding her by the arm to keep her steady.

Weiss stared at Ruby's mouth and the area surrounding it, still stained with Weiss’ arousal from her orgasm. Ruby didn’t seem at all bothered by and Weiss decided to clean it off after she gave Ruby her reward. She also noticed she had left marks on Ruby’s neck from earlier. A sense of pride filled her as she admired the hickey she left as well as the stains she made on Ruby’s face. Ruby was marked, in more ways than one. However, the sudden shuffle of Ruby’s legs drew her out of her trance and locked eyes with an obviously eager Ruby, despite her earlier exhaustion.

“So…” Ruby started with an eager smile as she struggled to keep her legs from rubbing together. She was still on edge from earlier and watching Weiss be in bliss as she orgasmed only served to fuel her desperate need for release. “Can I get my reward now?”

“Hmm…” Weiss placed her finger on her chin, feigning ignorance. “I don’t know, did I promise you a reward?”

“W-Weiss!” Ruby whined as she jumped up and down like a spoiled child. “You said you’d reward me!”

Ruby suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground, with Weiss arms wrapped around her waist. She squealed in surprise before she was just as suddenly dropped onto the bed on her back. She laughed as she bounced on the bed, not caring in the slightest that it was out of character. However, she suddenly became aware of a lack of Weiss in her vicinity. She tried looking over her breasts, barely being able to see Weiss walking over to her walk-in closet, where she began stripping off her latex dress and started digging through a box that was out of Ruby’s view.

“Umm, Wei-erm, Mistress?” Ruby shamelessly stared at Weiss’ small but firm looking butt, as well as her slender and toned legs. Weiss’s pale figure was practically perfect, her skin smooth and soft with every small and modest curve creating wonderful shapes. Ruby just couldn’t tear her eyes away from that perfectly firm and tight butt, no doubt the result of playing some sort of sport all her life.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be over there to deal with you in a second.”

Ruby begrudgingly flailed her legs and squirmed, trying to get her Mistress’ attention. She didn’t want to wait any longer after having been thoroughly played with and servicing her mistress. “Oh Come on, aren’t you tired of toying with me? Doesn’t my Mistress want to fuck my brains out already?”

Without warning, Ruby felt her legs get lifted up as she was roughly dragged to the edge of the bed, with her legs spread wide and her pelvis lifted up high into the air, with Weiss staring her down with a lustful smile. Weiss’ eyes drifted downward towards Ruby’s unshaven but neatly trimmed pussy, licking her lips hungrily. “Careful what you wish for, you just might end up getting exactly what you want.”

Ruby chuckled nervously, her pussy was on perfect display for Weiss to see. Weiss didn’t let her respond and went straight to giving Ruby’s neglected pussy a long, drawn out lick, prompting Ruby to bite her lip to stop a moan. It was embarrassing, having someone else do as they pleased to her pussy like this,but that feeling only made her enjoy it even more. As Ruby watched, Weiss flicked her tongue across her clit, forcing Ruby to finally let out a lovely moan.

Weiss continued to lick at Ruby’s pussy, using her hands to hold Ruby’s pelvis up in the air. Ruby was quickly turning into a moaning mess as Weiss continued to lap up her arousal that slowly but steadily leaked out from her. The sounds Ruby made as she pleasured her was like music to Weiss’ ears, eagerly eating Ruby’s pussy with her tongue as she wanted to hear more of the lewd music that Ruby made. After she felt that Ruby was thoroughly drenched, Weiss removed her tongue and slowly lowered Ruby’s hips to the bed. Ruby was panting, her eyes clouded over as she stared up at Weiss, confused by the sudden stop as she wasn’t even close to her release. Ruby was about to ask why Weiss had stopped prematurely, but her voice became trapped in her throat when she saw the reason. Weiss was wearing a strap-on, looking at her with a smug grin. 

Ruby didn’t know what to say or do but whimpered quietly as Weiss suddenly began rubbing the phallic toy against her drenched pussy, grinding against her as her own arousal lubed it up. All Ruby knew right now was that she wanted it. Her primal desires finally took complete control of her brain. She wanted Weiss to ravage her and use her as a fuck toy. There was no real reason in her mind other than that it was just simply what she wanted. Luckily, Ruby didn't have to wait for long. Without any word, Weiss started to push the strap-on into Ruby’s eagerly waiting pussy.

“Oh god…” Ruby muttered under her breath, feeling her walls wrap tightly around the foreign intruder, it’s ribbed body rubbing against her inner walls and already giving her pleasure. The toy was pretty thick, maybe two and half inches wide if she had to guess and forced Weiss to have to be a little forceful as she pushed it into Ruby, though her arousal acting as a lube probably helped with making that easier for Weiss. Ruby had used a toy a few times before, but never one this thick before, she never felt so filled like this.

Weiss managed to finally sheath the toy all the way in with a grunt, her hips firmly pressed against Ruby’s. She had always wanted to use this specific strap-on, having never had anyone to use it on since she bought it. It even had a second, slightly smaller toy on the inside for the wearer to enjoy. However, she really didn’t care much for that at the moment as she was more focused on her friend that was currently breathing heavily below her, staring up at Weiss expectantly with lustful, glazed over eyes. Ruby had completely surrendered to her, clearly wanting nothing but to be fucked by Weiss. Weiss didn’t hesitate as she began moving her hips, not even bothering to start off slow.

As Weiss began fucking her, slowly picking up speed, Ruby didn’t bother holding back her moans as her mind focused solely on the amazing feeling between her legs. Her breasts bounced freely to the rhythm of Weiss’ thrusts. However She suddenly became more aware of the rope tied around her torso and arms, how tight it really is. Her arms were beginning to strain as they were roughly pressed between her back and the bed, the rope rubbing against her back slowly started to burn a little, but it was a far cry compared to the pleasure of Weiss thrusting into her. 

As Weiss gained speed, she also got rougher, causing Ruby’s breasts to bounce wildly and her legs to flail helplessly. Ruby felt like she had died and gone to heaven, ignoring the saliva that began to drip from the corner of her mouth and mix with Weiss’ arousal. She began moaning Weiss’ name, she wasn’t even sure why, it just felt like the only sane thing she could do as she was helpless under Weiss’ constant and thorough pounding. She couldn’t even fight her off if she wanted to, but by no means did she actually want it to stop. In fact, the rope digging into her skin, the mere fact that she couldn’t move her arms, and the way she was just so helpless against Weiss’ eager thrusts. All of it only made the experience even better. It was safe to say, Ruby enjoyed it. She enjoys BDSM if it means getting to feel like this with Weiss.

Weiss grunted and groaned as she continuously hilted herself into Ruby at a rapid pace, enjoying the way Ruby blissfully moaned her name as she ravaged her pussy. Weiss, with her own toy inside of her, managed to hold back her own moans as she put all her focus and effort on Ruby’s pleasure. Ruby began tensing up, her breathing quickly becoming ragged. Weiss could tell that Ruby was close and she was determined to make this the best orgasm Ruby ever had. However, she noticed Ruby suddenly grimace briefly and she quickly remembered about the rope that tied Ruby’s arms and worried that it might be rubbing too hard against her skin. With a swift motion, Weiss pulled out of Ruby, flipped her over onto her front while sticking her ass into the air and before Ruby could even register what was going on, Weiss quickly shoved the strap-on back into Ruby’s pussy and resumed fucking her brains out as if nothing had happened. 

With the side of her face now pressed against the bed, her erect nipples rubbing against silk sheets and her ass sticking up in the air as Weiss pounded into her pussy like a jackhammer, Ruby wasn’t sure how much longer she could last. She was on cloud nine. She could barely think let alone speak as her brain was overloaded with pleasure, the only thing leaving her mouth was an endless stream of shameless moans. And with her arms still locked into place behind her back, she couldn't do anything but just let Weiss have her way with her. And Ruby loved every second of it. She had never felt so good before, this whole experience with Weiss is so much better than she thought it would be.

Suddenly and without warning, Ruby felt Weiss bend over her and snuck a hand underneath Ruby to reach for her clit, causing Ruby to jolt as a lightning bolt suddenly ran through her spine. Weiss didn’t let up as she began running slow circles around Ruby’s clit while continuing the pounding she was giving her pussy. 

“Are you ready to cum?” Weiss cooed into Ruby’s ear, earning her a shaky but eager nod as Ruby tried and failed to hold back a lustful moan. Ruby was a squirming, writhing, moaning mess and Weiss absolutely fucking loved it. “Then beg for it.”

Ruby didn’t even hesitate as all she cared about was getting her hard earned reward. “I want to come! Make me come, please, please make me cum!”

“Come. On.” Weiss groaned between thrusts, her fingers still teasing Ruby’s clit. “You can do better than that.”

Ruby shut her eyes tight, she was on the very edge and Weiss managed to keep her there, driving her insane and barely able to think. “Please M-Mistress, let me c-come! I need-need to come please Mi-Miistress! Pl-Please please please~!”

Satisfied with Ruby’s begging, Weiss increased her assault on Ruby’s clit, rolling her clit roughly between her fingers and thrusted into Ruby as fast and hard as she could. Ruby nearly screamed as her orgasm finally hit her, her body writhed and shook as Weiss continued her assault on Ruby’s pussy and clit, making sure Ruby’s orgasm lasted as long as possible. Eventually, Ruby’s legs shortly gave out and the lower half of her body collapsed onto the bed, bringing Weiss down along with her as she was still inside Ruby.

Weiss was careful as she slowly slid herself out of Ruby, who moaned blissfully as the toy eased it’s way out of her. Weiss quickly untied Ruby’s arms and once untied, they limply fell to either side of her body, clearly exhausted and spent, and Weiss noticed Ruby’s back was a bit red, frowning at the sight and silently cursed herself.

As Weiss removed the strap-on, she began to worry if she might have overdone it, but that had to wait, right now she needed to help Ruby come down from her orgasmic high. Weiss gently flipped Ruby over onto her back and was relieved to see Ruby managed to stay conscious as Weiss undid the rest of the rope that still wrapped around her torso, Weiss had heard stories of people losing consciousness during really rough sessions. Though admittedly, what she and Ruby did was actually pretty mild or even vanilla in comparison to how rough some people got. 

Weiss lifted Ruby up a bit and held her in her arms. “Are you okay, Ruby?” 

Ruby slowly nodded, she was absolutely exhausted and covered in a cold sweat. “Mhmm...my throat is a bit dry though.”

Weiss nodded quickly and gently laid Ruby back down in order to go fetch her some water from the minifridge by the bed. With one arm, she lifted Ruby into a sitting position, with Ruby groaning as a result. Ruby grabbed the bottle and managed to bring it to her lips without spilling any of it. Weiss rubbed small circles on Ruby’s back, helping her calm down as adrenaline still pumped through her veins, causing her to visibly shake. 

Eventually, Ruby managed to finish the bottle of water in record time and handed it back to Weiss, who set it down on the nearby nightstand. She then grabbed one of the rags she had hidden away in her nightstand’s drawer and cleaned up her arousal that still stained Ruby’s mouth. After that, she noticed Ruby was still a bit shaky from the adrenaline coursing through her, so Weiss sat up against the headboard and gently pulled Ruby towards her, setting Ruby between her legs in order to cuddle while she inspected Ruby’s arms for any marks. 

“Come here, let me look at your arms.”

Ruby relaxed into Weiss, resting her head between Weiss’ breasts. She didn’t get a chance to really get a good look at them earlier. As Weiss lifted and inspected her arms, Ruby turned her head slightly to get a good look at one of Weiss’ breasts. They weren’t very big, but they weren’t too small either, just enough to fill someone’s hands and nothing more, clearly smaller than Ruby’s. However, they were actually kind of perky with cute, pink little nipples and Ruby was pretty confident that they’d fill her hands adequately if she decided to give them a good, firm squeeze.

“I should have checked it myself if it was too tight…” Weiss muttered solemnly.

Ruby turned her head back toward her front, seeing her arm covered in light red marks that were clearly caused by the rope. They were sore, but at this point her whole body was sore, not to mention exhausted. “It’s fine, I wasn’t too bothered by it. Though, they did start to burn a bit when I was lying on my back.”

“Still, it’s my job to make sure you’re okay. I forgot such an important thing...” Weiss brushed her thumb over the marks on Ruby’s arm. However, she suddenly squeaked when she felt soft lips on the side her breast, followed by a giggle from Ruby.

“I’m okay, really.” Ruby said before giving Weiss’ breast another soft and chaste kiss. She hoped she wasn’t going too far with kissing Weiss’ body like this, but it was the only way she could come up with to cheer her up. “I had a lot of fun.”

Weiss giggled by the sudden affection and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s torso, slowly rubbing her belly which earned her a satisfied humm from Ruby. “I certainly hope you did, I put a lot of work into you.”

“Well, after the pounding you just gave me, I’m kind of obligated to take your word for it.” Ruby snuggled deeper into Weiss’ embrace, deciding to take full advantage of the cuddles she was receiving. “But anyway, I seriously had a lot of fun. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” Weiss held Ruby close as she ran her hand through Ruby’s hair while her other hand continued rubbing Ruby’s belly. However, now that their little session was over, there was one question she wanted to ask. “So, since you enjoyed it...does that mean you want to continue with this kind of relationship?”

“Hmm…” Ruby thought about it for a moment. She really enjoyed her experience, but she knew there was so much more to BDSM than just this, some of which being things she knew she most likely might not enjoy. However, she was certainly curious about a lot of it as well and she really, really wanted Weiss to help her with her own kink too. “Well, I wouldn’t mind doing this again. But just remember, you gotta help me with my own fetish in return.”

“Of course.” Weiss squeezed Ruby tight before suddenly reaching for the blanket and covering them both.

“Wait...you're not sending me home?”

Weiss shook her head and slid herself down the bed, dragging Ruby along with her. She rotated the both of them so that they were both on their sides and Weiss curled up with Ruby in her arms, spooning Ruby in the process. “Nonsense, it’s really late and we’re both exhausted. You’ll sleep here tonight.”

Ruby pushed herself deeper into Weiss’ embrace as she became the little spoon and a sudden yawn escaped from her lips before suddenly smirking at an idea she had. One little thing to tease Weiss a bit before going to sleep. “Thanks, good night... Mistress.”

Weiss rolled her eyes despite Ruby obviously unable to see it, smiling at Ruby’s efforts to still tease her. “Good night, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely not take over a month to do (maybe two depending on what life decides to throw at me) and I already know exactly what will happen in the next chapter, so again, it should not take long. Same should be said about the one after as well (unless, again, life decides to get in my way).


	3. Morning After Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said it shouldn't take longer than a month to post this chapter last time, but I got a small but luckily brief writer's block for a moment that created a small delay. 
> 
> Anyway, no actually smut here but I hope it easily makes up for it in some fluff and maybe comedy? I honestly don't know if I do comedy well but I can at least say I try lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Most people would consider Ruby’s small studio a miserable place to live, with her so-called micro kitchen just six feet away from her bed and her bed just five feet away from her desk where her laptop computer sat. But despite it’s small size, Ruby persevered and made it work. Her bed though was cheap and wasn’t at all comfortable for the most part, with virtually no room to spread out her body.

So, when Ruby finally stirred awake with her skin surrounded by silk and her body lazily sprawled out with another person clinging to her, you could imagine the confusion that rattled her tired brain. Her eyes were glossed over as she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling, humming in pleasure as she felt silk brush against her skin all over. God she loved silk. If she could, she’d wear nothing but silk. 

The weight she felt on her chest was the most alarming thing in the situation, however. Slowly, she looked down at herself to find a mane of white hair snug between her breasts along with a hand resting on her left breast. The soft, warm breath she felt against her skin proved that the body clinging to her was clearly alive. Memories of last night slowly came to her, forcing a sleepy but satisfied smile onto her face to go along with the heat growing in her cheeks. 

The sight of a sleeping Weiss clinging to her was surprisingly cute, almost as if her body thought Ruby was a teddy bear that she just had to cling to in her sleep, with one leg over one of Ruby’s own legs and her body pressing firmly into Ruby’s side as if to fit together like a puzzle peace. Ruby could feel Weiss’ breasts against her ribs, the soft and squishy sensation sent slight pleasures through her spine. Ruby, encouraged by the sight before her, hesitantly wrapped her arm around Weiss, who snuggled into her even more, brushing her cheek against Ruby’s chest and squeezing her left breast in the process. Weiss muttered incoherently, causing Ruby to freeze.

Is this considered too much? They aren’t lovers, well, sort of... kind of. Is it too romantic to hold Weiss like this? A million questions raced through her mind before she finally decided to just remove her arm from Weiss before she was caught.

“Don’t you dare…” Ruby froze once again, her arm had just barely left Weiss’ body. “I may not look like it, but I like cuddling…”

Weiss slowly shifted so her head looked up towards Ruby, a tired but calm smile on her face. Ruby lowered her arm and returned to holding Weiss against her. “It’s not too...well, romantic?”

Weiss scoffed but her smile remained before clinging deeper into Ruby, practically rubbing her entire body against Ruby's body in the process. “Nonsense, there is nothing wrong with cuddling.”

“Okay.” Ruby left it at that as her worries left her. If Weiss was okay with it, then that was a good enough reason to go ahead and cuddle with her.

“How did you sleep?”

Ruby hummed in content as she shifted around, rubbing her skin against the silk sheets. “Like a rock. Seriously, my bed doesn’t even come close to how comfy this is.”

"Well, it is a pretty expensive bed, so it better be comfy." Weiss remained still as the room was once again filled with a calm silence. Ruby didn’t mind the silence as it gave her an opportunity to think about things, especially things involving her new relationship with Weiss and what that entails. It was completely new territory for her, being friends while also being, well, intimate with each other like this. But it’s the good kind of weird, Ruby felt really close to Weiss now despite how little they actually knew of each other's personal lives. Sure, they knew a lot about one another, but they still don’t know some of the more specific details. 

After a while, Weiss suddenly sat up with a yawn and stretched out her arms as the silk blanket fell from her torso and revealed her pale, slender yet fit body. "I better get up, I have some paperwork that I need to go over before going to work.”

Ruby suddenly shot right up at the word 'work'. How could she possibly forget!? “Shit! What time is it?!”

“Um…” Weiss looked around for a moment before remembering that she didn’t have a clock in her playroom, so she decided to make a mental note to buy one later. “Hold on-”

“Damn it!” Ruby jumped out of bed and quickly gathered up her clothes. “I completely forgot about work!”

Ruby eventually found her red purse that was on the floor by the playroom’s door and dug her phone out. She was so exhausted last night that she completely forgot about how she promised Blake that she’d come in early to help out with a new book release. “Shit I’m gonna be late!”

“I can drive you to work if you want, where is it?” Weiss remained calm as she got out of bed and led Ruby out of the room and down the hall to her actual bedroom where her non-BDSM related clothing were, while Ruby was freaking out as she told Weiss where Black Cat Books was located while also trying to text Blake and tell her that she’s on her way and how terribly sorry she is.

“Relax, Red. I’m sure your boss won’t mind being a little late.” Weiss didn’t waste any time as she started getting dressed the second they entered her actual bedroom.

“No no no, you don’t understand. Today’s the release date of a new book and there might be a line of people. I’m practically the only other employee there besides my boss.” Ruby fumbled with the buttons of her shirt as she finished getting dressed, she had skipped on wearing her pantyhose and left them on Weiss’ bed in order to cut the time needed to dress herself.

“Oh? What book?” Despite Ruby freaking out, Weiss remained calm. She knew very well that if both of them started rushing and freaked out then they’d very well forget something.

“Uh, some smut book, Ninjas of Love or something like that.”

Weiss froze, halfway putting on her pencil skirt. “Wait, you don’t mean Ninjas of Love: Mana Princess, do you?”

“Umm, I think?” Ruby wasn’t even sure what the book was about other than sex and ninjas, and that apparently the newest one is the first to have a new female protagonist. The reason she even knew at least that much was because she read the back of it when their shipment of copies came in a few days ago. She’d admit though that she was at least curious enough to want to try and read it, but alas, she’d rather save her money for more important and responsible expenses, like cookies and strawberries.

“Crap, I forgot all about it…” Weiss muttered as she resumed getting dressed, now rushing herself in the hopes that she could maybe get a copy of the book after dropping off Ruby.

“You like that kind of stuff?” Ruby asked as she put her shoes on. “Not that I’m judging or anything, just didn’t take you for the type to like ninjas and smut books.”

“Well, sort of.” Weiss finished buttoning up her white work shirt and straightened out her blue pencil skirt. She had to be at work in a few hours so she might as well get dressed for work now to save herself some time. “I only recently started reading them, however.”

“Maybe I’ll try reading it, if I manage to get some spare money first.” Ruby swung her red purse over her shoulder and stood by the bedroom door with a smile, admiring Weiss’ professional attire while she waited. It was now that Ruby realized that Weiss never really specifically stated what she actually does for a living, just that she does important office work for a large business.

“If you want, I could just buy you a-”

“Oh, no I’m good!” Ruby waved her hands in front of her. “It’s no big deal, I’m sure I can save money for a simple book.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Now can we go? I’m already going to be late as it is.” Ruby practically bounced up and down on her feet, pleading for Weiss to hurry.

Weiss wasted no more time and headed out of the house with Ruby. “No need to be fussy, we’ll be there in no time.”

They were out the door before Ruby could even say “Eisblume” and she hopped into Weiss’ car and buckled up while Weiss was already starting the car, pulling out of the driveway in record time. Ruby stared at her phone, waiting to see if Blake was gonna text her back and fearing she might be fired for being late. However, when Blake finally replied, Ruby was relieved to find out that Blake wasn’t mad at all and just told her to hurry up if she can. Ruby placed her phone in her purse and double checked herself to make sure she looked presentable for work. Her button up shirt might not exactly be the best thing to wear considering how much it accentuated her braless breasts, but she was sure Blake wouldn’t mind. Maybe.

“So…about last night.” Weiss said suddenly.

Ruby tilted her head, surprised by the fact that Weiss wanted to talk about last night so suddenly. “What about it?”

“Well, we don’t have to talk about it now...but if we are going to continue with this sort of relationship, with you being my submissive, there are some things we need to talk about. Some rules to establish.”

Ruby titled her head. “What’s wrong with the ones you gave me last night?”

“Those? They were just your typical rules that practically everyone uses in one form or another.” Weiss scoffed but then glanced over at Ruby with an uneasy smile. “I mean, we can still use them if you want to, but there’s still some other stuff we need to establish, like punishments for example.”

“O-Oh! Right...I was actually kind of surprised you didn’t do that last night... A-Anyway, do you have anything in mind?”

“Well, we could try spanking.”

“Ah, right...” A sudden knot formed in her stomach as Ruby expected as much. This was the part that made her worry about this whole BDSM relationship, the potential for physical pain for sexual pleasure. She had never been spanked before, and the idea of being hit for pleasure wasn’t exactly something she ever considered. 

“Of course, if you aren’t keen on pain, that’s completely fine and I’d happily think of an alternative.”

Ruby swallowed the growing lump in her throat and thought about it. She tried imagining herself laid out over Weiss’ lap like a child, with Weiss’ hand caressing her butt before slapping it hard. But for the life of her, she struggled to think of how it might actually feel. The word ‘sting’ came to mind but it did little to fuel her imagination. Despite her anxiety however, she didn’t want to disappoint her friend and one of the main reasons she was even doing this was because she wanted to at least give these things a try. After all, how else is she supposed to know if she likes it or not if she’s never tried it?

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a try, t-the spanking I mean.” Ruby put on the best confident smile she could muster, but her slight blush easily betrayed her. Saying it outloud was so much more embarrassing than she would have thought compared to simply typing it out on some website or her phone’s texting app, there was at least a sense of anonymity on her phone or computer compared to Weiss’ car.

Weiss gave her a warry smile, telling Ruby that she didn’t have to force herself to do those kinds of things. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.” Ruby nodded her head with confidence. “I’m willing to try anything at least once. A-As long as it’s not over the top or dangerous of course.”

“Good to know.” The seductive smile Weiss gave her suddenly made Ruby blush a bit as she smiled back. She hadn’t realized it last night, but she really liked it when Weiss smiled at her like that. She wasn’t sure why, but it just made her feel warm and wanted.

After a few more minutes of driving, encouraged by how casual Weiss managed to bring up their newly evolved friendship, Ruby urged herself to ask her own question. One that she had been wondering about since before their little play date last night. She looked over at Weiss, trying to look and speak as casual as possible as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt in an attempt to rile up Weiss

“So, when is it my turn to take you out? I was thinking maybe a movie, or another dinner date...or maybe…” Ruby then suddenly leaned onto Weiss’ shoulder, giving her a perfect view down her blouse. “A walk in the park?”

Weiss peared down at Ruby in the corner of her eye, looking at her eyes and then down her shirt before rolling her eyes with a smile and returning her attention back at the road. “Yeah, you’re horrible at flirting.”

“H-Hey!” Ruby quickly returned to sitting up in her seat, crossing her arms and pouting like a stubborn child as Weiss laughed at her.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to impress me. I’ve been hit on almost my entire life by both genders, I’ve practically seen it all.” Weiss started with a confident smirk. “But anyway, to answer your question...hmm, how does tomorrow sound? If I spend today putting extra work in, I shouldn’t have too much work this week. That way we should have ample time to sort things out while also seeing what you like and dislike.”

“R-Really?!” Ruby wasn’t expecting to be able to see Weiss again so soon. Of course, it wasn’t a bad thing and in fact, it was perfect. She still had a week before her first semester of college started and she didn’t have any plans until then.

“Mhmm, I’ll try to text you after you get off work to discuss more on the matter.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan!” Ruby couldn’t stop herself from smiling as a mirriad of scenarios ran through her mind. She began thinking of what fantasy she should fulfill with Weiss first. There were so many different things she wanted to do, and even some new ones popped up that involved Weiss specifically. She just hoped that Weiss wouldn’t chicken out.

* * *

  
Black Cat Books was a lot closer than Weiss would have thought, just a few blocks away from the Vale Branch headquarters of Schnee Industries. If Ruby had remembered about needing to go to work, they could have easily set an alarm and wake up a little earlier to make sure Ruby got to work on time. Weiss now definitely wanted that alarm clock in her playroom, it would help convince Ruby to come visit more often and not have to worry about work schedules getting in the way of their fun.

“Okay, we’re here.” The second Weiss pulled up to the curb in front of Black Cat Books, Ruby practically threw herself out of the car while saying her thanks and ran straight through the front door, leaving Weiss in the dust as she took her time to get out of the car and walk into the store.

When Weiss walked into the store, she was surprised to see a long line that twisted around several wooden bookshelves, each customer holding a book or two in hand. Over at the front desk, Ruby quickly took over for who Weiss assumed was her boss.. She wore a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of tight jeans. However, what Weiss wasn’t expecting was the sudden glare the women gave her once she spotted her.

Weiss quickly turned away under the woman’s glare and immediately went about looking for the newest book in the Ninjas of Love series. Weiss wouldn’t say she was a huge fan of the series, mostly due to her lack of interest in the ninja aspect of it, but the actual writing was good enough for Weiss to at least give it a try. And after trying the first book, she would admit that she was quite hooked. Though, the explicit content of the books probably played a huge role in that.

After a few minutes of strolling through the rows of bookshelves, she finally found the more “raunchy” section of the store and was surprised by the selection of books it had. Weiss scanned through the many titles, grabbing whatever might interest her. She grabbed one off the shell that seemed to be about a teacher-student relationship between a female student and female teacher, with the student being the one trying to win the teacher’s affection.

“Can I help you with something?”

Weiss nearly jumped out of her heels, fumbling with the book in the process. She turned around to see Ruby’s boss standing there with her arms crossed. The expression she had was unreadable as she stared at Weiss. “N-No, I’m just looking. But thank you for asking.”

“Might I suggest this one?” Ruby’s boss grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to Weiss. “It’s about a human princess who gets kidnapped and used by her fanus captors and-”

“No thanks…” Weiss furrowed her brows when she saw the cover of the book, a girl wearing a tiara and a torn dress that revealed a lot of skin while being chained to a wall. There was no doubt about it, the black haired woman knew exactly who she was and made no attempts to hide her disdain for Weiss Schnee.

“Yeah, maybe an heiress such as yourself wouldn’t like that, huh?”

Weiss didn’t bother responding and kept the book about the student fawning over her teacher and then picked up one of the last remaining copies of Ninjas of Love, then left to get in line for the cash register without even saying goodbye to Ruby’s boss. As much as Weiss would love to tell the woman off and defend herself, she also didn't want to cause a scene at Ruby's workplace and possibly embarrass her.

As she stood in line, she read through the summary of her books to keep herself occupied as the line moved at a slow pace. Eventually she managed to finish reading the summories before even getting to the cash register where Ruby was scanning books as fast as she could with a pleasant smile. Ruby seemed to have a great attitude toward her job and greeted every customer with a heart warming smile. 

When it was finally Weiss’ turn to walk up to the cash register, Weiss couldn’t help but notice the subtle way her eyes widened in excitement upon seeing Weiss and her smile become more genuine. “I hope your boss didn’t mind you being a little late.”

“Nah, Blake’s cool with it.” Ruby quickly took Weiss’ two books and glanced at their titles before scanning them.

“Well, at least she’s cool about something…” Weiss muttered as she glanced over to her side where she could see Ruby’s boss, Blake, putting away some books not too far away.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh, um…” Weiss hadn’t really meant to say that outloud. “It’s nothing, I’m just talking to myself.”

Okay?” Despite her unsure response, she managed to maintain a smile as she scanned Weiss’ second and last book. “That’ll be forty dollars, Weiss.”

As Weiss searched her wallet for her card, she noticed Blake walked over to another bookshelf that is within earshot of them. Noticing this, Weiss got a sudden idea, one that would both fuel her ego and get on the nerves of this Blake girl.

After Weiss scanned her card and put it away in her wallet, Ruby handed Weiss her two books and just as Weiss reached to grab them, Weiss leaned a little further over the desk to make sure she had Ruby's undivided attention. “So Ruby, I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow.”

Almost instantly, Ruby’s face lit up in surprise. “T-Tomorrow?”

Weiss fought off the urge to roll her eyes as it seemed Ruby was misinterpreting her offer. “Just a simple shopping trip, you said your dress doesn’t fit anymore and I thought we'd go find you a new one.”

“O-Oh, sure! I guess we could, I mean, don’t really have anything better to do after work.”

Weiss leaned in just a tad bit more as she spoke quieter so only Ruby could hear. “There’s also a special shop I want to check out with you.”

“S-Special?” Ruby’s face had a sudden but subtle shade of pink, the kind you had to really focus on to notice. But the twinkle in her eyes, the way the corner of her lips tugged into a small but excited smile. It was clear Ruby knew what Weiss was referring to.

“Yep, I’ll swing around at your place after work, is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

Ruby seemed to almost daze off as Weiss said her goodbye and left the store. The smirk on her face was impossible to wipe away as she walked to her car. It was safe to say that she is going to have so much fun in the future with Ruby, she couldn’t wait.

  
\----------------------------------------

  
Ruby managed to fly through all the customers in record time, hands like lightning as she scanned the books. Weiss’ offer to hang out tomorrow caught her off guard, and the prospect of going to a “special” store was like icing on the cake. After ringing up all the customers, Ruby leaned back in her chair and sighed in relief. Who knew so many people liked smut books about ninjas?

“I thought that line would never end!”

Blake came up to her and leaned on the desk next to her. “I’m just glad you made it, I don’t think I’d have been able to finish as soon as you did.”

“Yeah, sorry I was late. I kind of stayed the night at a friend’s and I kind of slept in.” Ruby hoped her half-truth was good enough as she scratched the back of her head.

But upon seeing Blake suddenly get more serious and lean against the desk while crossing her arms, Ruby had a bad feeling Blake might not buy it. “Right, about that...I couldn't help but notice that you seem to know Weiss Schnee personally.”

“W-Wait, you know Weiss too?” Ruby tilted her head, her eyes wide in surprise. Why did Blake know Weiss? Were they friends? Maybe former lovers?

“Of course, who hasn’t heard of the Heiress of Schnee Industries.”

Ruby blinked. “Huh?”

Blake raised a brow. "You...you do watch or read the news, right?"

Ruby fiddled with her thumbs. "Um...does the weather report count?"

Blake looked at her dumbfoundedly. “You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding.”

“What? So she’s got a lot of money, big deal.” Ruby didn’t understand what the big deal was, what’s so great about Schnee Industries and why is Blake so shocked that she hasn’t heard of it? Sure, Ruby may have not know who Weiss really was and it would have been nice if Weiss was honest about it, but what business was it to Blake of all people?

Blake glared at her and Ruby almost shrunk in on herself, she had yet to see Blake angry and she was quickly finding out that she didn’t like angry Blake. “Ruby, her father’s company is notorious for the way it treats it’s Faunus workers and her father himself has done little to hide his disdain for the Faunus.”

“Oh…” was all Ruby could say. What was she supposed to say? And what did all this have to do with Weiss? She’d admit that she wasn’t exactly familiar with this company that Weiss is supposedly the heiress of, and she admits that she was a little bothered that Weiss never brought it up. However, It seemed to Ruby that Blake’s beef is with Weiss’ father, not Weiss herself.

“Yeah, “oh”. I’m not gonna tell you who to be friends with Ruby, but-”

“You’re right, you’re not.” Ruby stood up from her chair and tried to put on as much of a serious face as she could. Considering this was her first job, it was safe to say she had never even considered that she might talk back to her boss, but like her sister always told her, there's a first time for everything. “I appreciate your concern but from the sound of it, I’m pretty sure you’ve never actually met Weiss, only listen to talking heads on the news, reporting about her or her father and his company.”

Ruby stood her ground and waited to see how Blake would react, ignoring the slight trembling she felt in her legs. Despite her seriousness and determination to stand up for her friend, Ruby was terrified of losing her job. Luckily, Blake didn’t seem angry and instead looked somewhat guilty.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said. “You’re right, it’s not my place.”

And with that, Blake turned around and headed towards the back room where her office was, leaving Ruby to finally fall and sink into her chair. Ruby’s heart was racing as relief took over. God she was sure she was going to be fired right then and there. She felt lucky if she was being honest, if she lost her job then she wouldn’t be able to afford her shitty apartment in Vale and then she’d have to return home. However, as she sat there thinking about what Blake had said, she couldn’t help but wonder if Weiss might actually be anything like the way Blake described her father. It made her feel guilty to even consider that Weiss might harbor such... opinions regarding the Faunus.

Despite this little guilty feeling, Ruby knew that pretending that ignoring the issue would be stupid of her and so she bent down to reach for her purse that say under her chair and dug out her phone. She opened the search engine and typed out Weiss’ first and last name and hit enter.

* * *

When she got to the Schnee Industries' Vale headquarters, Weiss had a spring in her step as she walked into the main lobby, giving the security personnel a welcoming smile as she passed by. She ignored the surprised and awed expressions the occasional employees gave her. She was in too good of a mood to worry about her employees stopping whatever they were doing to stare. 

“Good morning.” Weiss chirped as she entered the elevator. The young intern nearly flinched upon seeing her, the poor girl had never seen Weiss smile before so happily before.

“G-Good morning, Miss Schnee. Y-You seem awfully happy this morning.” the intern forced a smile.

“Indeed.” Weiss glanced at the intern and quickly noticed a fluffy wolf tail sticking out of a special hole in her tight pencil skirt. Weiss wasn’t familiar with the intern but had seen her from time to time and how she always seemed to be nervous around Weiss but otherwise perfectly calm around most other employees with a few exceptions.

The elevator suddenly stopped and the doors slid open. The intern nearly gasped, almost as if the sliding doors were her saving grace. “O-Oh, this my stop.”

“Excuse me.”

The intern froze in place just outside the elevator, failing to hide how she flinched upon those words. She turned around and wore a nervous smile. “Y-Yes?”

Weiss stepped off the elevator and walked up to the Faunus intern with a smile. “What department do you work in.”

“U-Um, accounting, m-ma’am.” The intern struggled to maintain eye contact. Something that made Weiss feel guilty regarding the way she's always so serious when it came to work and the company.

“You’re name?”

The intern adjusted her glasses. “F-Franca.”

Weiss searched her brain for the name, trying to recall whatever data she remembered about the intern. “Hmm...and you’ve been here for several years already, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Now she remembered. Franca, in her last year of college to earn a degree in economics. If she remembered correctly, Weiss recalled that Franca has a 4.0 GPA. However, Weiss also remembered that for some reason, Franca hasn’t done much besides work her ass off making copies and other mundane tasks for the department head in accounting.

“Franca.” The intern flinched, something that pained Weiss to see. She gave Franca a warm smile in the hopes that it will ease the girl’s tension. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been working really hard.”

“O-oh, thank you.” The intern, surprised by the compliment, blushed a little as she seemed to relax.

“Has, oh what was his name...James?”

“Jack?”

“Ah yes! Jack, your department head.” Weiss really should try to remember some of the names of her other employees, especially the ones like Jack who she had been planning to get rid of for a while now. “Has he been doing his job teaching you about the department?”

“Oh, w-well, I think he’s been doing a fi-”

“Franca, be honest.” Weiss let her smile fall slightly, giving the girl a serious expression. “Has he done his job?”

Franca was silent a little longer than Weiss would like, but she eventually opened up. “No, ma’am.”

“As I thought…” Weiss checked her watch briefly, checking when her soonest meeting was before looking back up at the intern. “Next time you see him, will you tell Jack I’d like to have a meeting with him as soon as possible.”

“Will do, ma’am.” The intern nodded before turning around to leave in a hurry.

“Oh, and Franca.”

The intern froze again, but this time she didn’t flinch despite her nervous smile. “Yes?”

“You are doing a wonderful job, keep it up and I think you’d get Jack’s job in no time at all.” Weiss gave the Faunus a sly wink.

Franca smiled gleefully and her wolf tail suddenly began wagging, causing Weiss to surpress the urge to giggle at how cute the intern looked. "T-Thank you! I won’t let you down, ma’am!”

Weiss watched the young intern practically skip down towards her destination, her tail wagging happily behind her. With a smile, Weiss turned around and called for another elevator, riding it all the way up to her office, where she sat in her chair and began preparing some documents to begin the process of firing the head of accounting, Jack Kalt. She had been wanting to get rid of him for a while now after finding out that he’s been treating the employees under him unfairly. She was also fairly certain he was an informant of her father’s, tasked with keeping an eye on her as she manages the Vale Branch of the business. Just as she was about to finish preparing for her meeting, there was a brief knock on her office door before Ciel walked in with two coffees in hand.

“Morning Miss Schnee, I figured you’d like a fresh coffee before your meeting.”

Weiss perked up at the mention of coffee and graciously took her cup. “Yes, that would be splendid. Thank you.”

Ciel looked at her for a moment, scanning her up and down with a raised brow. Weiss tried to ignore it as she drank her coffee but her curiosity got the better of her. “What? Is there something wrong with my suit? Is the skirt to short?”

“No, you just seem...happier?” Ciel narrowed her eyes for a brief moment before a mischievous smile tugged at her lips. “Oooh, I know what this is.”

Weiss furrowed her brows. “What?”

“You got laid.”

“Ciel?!” Weiss could feel her cheeks turn bright red as a surge of heat courses through her entire body. “I-I didn’t-We did no such thing!”

“Mhmm. So, how was it? Was he big or small?”

"Oh my god…” Wiess buried her face into her hands. “I told you, it was just a dinner date with a friend of mine. She-”

“Oh? So it’s a girl? Didn’t know you roll that way.” the smile Ciel wore drove Weiss mad, the nerves of this girl.

“I can’t believe you right now…”

Ciel laughed and placed a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “Relax, I’m only teasing. But seriously, you kind of make it obvious with that uncharacteristically happy smile of yours.”

“But we didn’t-” Weiss had lifted her head, only to see the knowing look Ciel was giving her, which only made Weiss even more embarrassed despite the glare she was struggling to maintain. “We. Did. Not. Have. Sex.”

Ciel finally shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. “Alright, I relent.”

“Thank you.” Weiss drank a few more gulps of her coffee before standing from her desk and collecting her needed documents. “Alright, lets get my first meeting out of the way.”

“Of course, oh and do you want me to keep some openings for you this week? You know, so you can have another date with your friend?”

Weiss ignored the teasing smile Ciel wore, but despite herself, Weiss was actually planning on doing exactly that. “Yes. I’m going to go shopping tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll probably need another afternoon or two open this week.”

“I thought so." Ciel pulled out her phone and began rearranging Weiss schedule. "I’ll make sure to keep some room open for whenever you plan to have another date.”

“It’s not a-” Weiss cut herself off and sighed, taking a deep breath before putting on a small smile. “Thank you, Ciel.”

Ciel laughed a little. “No problem, it’s my job to make sure you have time to yourself as well. You’ve been working nearly nonstop ever since you took over earlier this year.”

“And that’s not ending anytime soon.” Weiss opened her office door and led Ciel and herself towards the meeting room. Just as they approached, Weiss saw Jack Kalt among the department heads on the other side of the glass walls. “Oh and Ciel.”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Prepare the proper paperwork to have Jack Kalt removed from the company completely.”

Ciel wore a sudden smirk. “With pleasure.”

* * *

  
Ruby flicked the light on, revealing the entirety of her small studio apartment as she walked through the door. Ruby sighed and dropped her red purse on the kitchen counter right next to the door. She immediately walked over to her desk and opened her laptop and turned it on. As it booted up, Ruby walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a can of soda before returning back to her desk and logged in on her computer. She then opened up a specific password protected desktop folder labeled “Bucket List” and took a sip of her soda.

As soon as Ruby saw the contents of it, she could feel a little warmth build up inside her. A list of activities she’s been wanting to do for a long while now, each one as private as the last.

_Go for a naked stroll at the public park at midnight._

_Dance naked in the rain_

_Flashing_

_Naked camping?_

_Nudist beach or topless beach?_

The list went on, each item being some sort of activity to do in order to satisfy her kink. She wanted to try each one at least once but a lot of them she didn’t feel comfortable doing without someone with her, someone to make sure she doesn’t get into trouble. After looking through the list, Ruby opened the chatroom app that she and Weiss used and logged in, then frowning when she saw that Weiss wasn’t online. She then got up and went over to her purse on the kitchen counter and got her phone out, immediately opening the text app

[Red]: hey, are u free at the moment?

While she waited for a response from Weiss, Ruby began undressing herself all the way down to only her pink and white polkadot panties and sat back down at her computer. She stared at her phone, still waiting for a response as she resumed drinking from her soda can. Ruby couldn't get Weiss offer to go shopping out if her head as several perverted ideas occupied her brain all day, and the whole thing made her a little anxious. She hated to admit it, but she was impatient to get her side if their deal. she had been dreaming about this opportunity for years and she didn't want it to go to waste. 

Just then, her phone buzzed and she quickly looked at her phone to read the message.

[IceQueen]: Sure I can chat, just give me a couple of minutes to finish this file real quick.

[Red]: okay.

Ruby stared at her reply, contemplating whether or not to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. In the end, she decided to just ask.

[Red]: also can we video chat this time?

A brief moment passed and Ruby began regretting that choice as she waited for Weiss’ reply.

[IceQueen]: Sure. I suppose we can do that.

Ruby, glad to get the answer she hoped for, drank the rest of her soda and topped it off with a satisfied sigh. She then looked down at herself and realized she was still dressed in only her panties and forgot to put on a shirt for the video call, so she got up and quickly threw on a yellow, loose fitting and low cut tank top that practically hung off her shoulders. It used to belong to her older sister and so it was a bit spacious in the chest area, giving her more than enough breathing room while still displaying a little cleavage.

As she continued to wait for Weiss, she recalled her time with Weiss last night. Once she was awake and had time to think about what transpired last night, she quickly balecame a little embarrassed. To be honest, Ruby’s a little bummed out that she failed to “fight back” so to speak. She was so confident that she could be defiant to help make their first time a little more interesting, but Ruby was surprised by how sensitive her body really was. She had no idea just how different it was to feel someone else touch you and give you pleasure. 

Looking back on it, Ruby felt a little hurt that her own body betrayed her and became like jelly under Weiss’ advances, giving in to those lovely sensations that Ruby had only dreamed of. But Ruby wasn’t going to throw in the towel so easily. She’s determined to do better next time and try to be a good sub. Though, to be honest, she wasn't actually sure what a "good sub" actually entails other than being obedient and not not breaking any rules.

Eventually, Weiss finally started the video call and Ruby frantically sat up straight in her chair. She briefly looked behind herself, making sure nothing embarrassing or weird was in view of the camera before finally accepting the call. It only took half a second after Ruby pushed the button for Weiss to appear on screen, wearing a white dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned to reveal her collar bones and a very clean and but bland room behind her. 

At first, Weiss looked a bit surprised as her blue eyes immediately stared at Ruby's chest before quickly looking back up at Ruby’s face. “You’re trying to tease me, aren’t you?”

Ruby giggled and squeezed her breasts between her arms while wearing an innocent smile. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Mhmm, you’re a terrible liar.” Weiss’ sighed and looked a little worried for a moment. “You know, just because we’re having a sexual relationship doesn’t mean it’s all we have to do, right? We can go gave coffee together and just chat.”

Ruby ended her fake innocence and leaned back in her chair. “Oh I know, I actually just really like loose clothing while relaxing. Though I’ll admit that I might have wanted to show off a little bit, especially after remembering that you oggled my boobs all night last night.”

Weiss sputtered, her cheeks reddening a bit. “I-I wasn’t, I mean...I-you weren’t wearing a bra, so it was hard not to stare!”

“Mhmm.” Ruby gave Weiss an all knowing look, squeezing her breast together even tighter as she leaned forward a bit to give Weiss a better view down her cleavage. Weiss’ eyes immediately went straight for her breasts, clearly struggling to not stare. “You never said that you liked boobs so much, Weiss.”

Weiss groaned out in frustration. “Okay, fine! I really like boobs, especially yours. I like the way they bounce and jiggle with even the smallest movement and I really enjoyed using them as pillows this morning...there, happy now?”

Ruby instantly leaned back, ending her teasing and wearing a much more innocent and happy smile. The sight of a flustered Weiss was a sight to behold. “Yep! And thanks for being honest with me.”

“I swear, you’re nearly impossible to deal with at times.” Weiss sighed but suddenly wore a smug smile. “At least you’re easier to manage in the bedroom.”

Upon hearing that, Ruby sunk into herself a bit as she was reminded of how her plan to be defiant failed miserably. “A-Actually, about that...I didn’t mean to be so easy. I was gonna try to be defiant and make you work for it…m-my orgasm I mean.”

“...Was it your first time?”

Ruby perked up at that, caught off guard by the question. “What?”

Weiss looked at her with a steady gaze, her arms crossed as well as her legs if Ruby had to guess. “Was it your first time having sex with someone?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry for not mentioning it.”

“Don’t apologize, you dolt.” Weiss suddenly used a more stern yet caring tone. “Whether you were a virgin or not never even crossed my mind. Now, I want you to listen very clearly to what I have to say next, got it?”

Ruby nodded. The tone Weiss was using sounded similar to the commanding one she had used last night on their date when she ordered Ruby to do something. The tone alone made Ruby feel a sudden tingling between her legs.

“I don’t expect you to be amazing in bed, let alone expect you to know what you’re doing either. That being said…” Weiss’ stern gaze turned to a soft smile. “You did extremely well for your first time and I think you were a good sub despite your inexperience. And don’t fret about not being defiant, whether you are defiant or not during our sessions doesn’t matter to me or my sex drive.”

“Really? E-Even when I did oral?” Ruby blushed as Weiss’ praise made the tingling feeling between her legs grow.

Weiss’ soft smile suddenly took a more sultry turn. “I’ll be honest, you were a bit sloppy but it was to be expected for your first time. However, I promise you’ll get plenty of chances to improve your skills in the future.”

Ruby couldn’t help but smile happily despite the sexual nature of their conversation. Weiss’ praise certainly raised her mood more than she could even realize. “I-I won’t let you down, Weiss.”

“Same to you, Ruby.” Suddenly, Weiss’ phone that's been off screen buzzed and Weiss rolled her eyes as she picked it up. Her eyes then narrowed and quickly began texting. “Sorry about this, my secretary kind of handles my schedule and I’m trying to make room for our shopping trip tomorrow.”

“Oh! that reminds me.” Ruby leaned forward as she just remembered one of the things she wanted to talk to Weiss about. “About this shopping trip...we’re just going shopping, right? Nothing sexual is going to happen? Just a normal, sex-free outing?”

Weiss looked up from her phone with a slightly worried look, her eyes darted to the side briefly. “Well...there was something I wanted to try. I was actually going to bring it up, but if you just want to hang out and go shopping, we can do that.”

“Oh, actually, um…” Ruby forced a laugh, causing it to sound awkward. She wasn't expecting her hopes to actually come true so easily. “I was actually hoping we could do something a little, well, exhibitionist related during our shopping trip.”

Weiss sighed in relief with a bit of a laugh. “Oh thank goodness, I was so nervous about suggesting what I had in mind.”

“R-Really? what exactly do you want to do?” Ruby was beyond happy to hear that Weiss also wanted to have some “fun” again so soon, she was kind of worried that Weiss might not be able to keep up with her libido. “Like I said last night, I’m willing to try anything once as long as it’s not too far out there.”

Weiss finished texting her secretary with a satisfied smile before continuing her conversation with Ruby. She sat up straight, clasping her hands together in front of her on her desk. “Well, first I want to ask you something important.”

“Fire away.”

“Does getting embarrassed or humiliated turn you on?”

Ruby blinked a few times, out of all the things Weiss could ask, that as certainly not one she had expected. “Um, I don’t know?”

“Well…last night I couldn’t help but notice that you looked a little turned on while also looking a bit embarrassed. If I’m just assuming things, I’m sorry if misread the situation.”

Ruby sat in silence for a moment, thinking hard on the question. She never actually thought about it before, but she did have a few fantasies she had masturbated to that involved her being in some sort of embarrassing or humiliating situation, the most common of them being of her getting caught doing something most would considered out right pervered, like someone catching her in the act of masturbating, especially in public, and letting the person watch until she finishes. Though, when she actually thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she’d actually be able to do that if that specific little fantasy masturbation material actually became reality.

“Well…” Ruby began, still unsure of herself. “I guess it might do something for me. It’s kind of hard to say for sure though.”

Weiss nodded, if only to show she understood what Ruby was saying. “Well, if you want, I have a little idea on how we could test it out.”

Ruby tilted her head out of habit as her curiosity took control. “What do you have in mind?”

Weiss wore an excited smile as she began explaining her idea. With each detail said, Ruby’s cheeks grew hotter and hotter to the point where she was sure she could cosplay as a tomato. Weiss had clearly thought about this idea for a while and seemed as if she had thought of every little detail. Ruby couldn’t even begin to describe how amazingly embarrassing Weiss' idea was. It was ridiculous, humiliating, it was something Ruby couldn’t even see herself doing.

Yet the newly forming wet spot in her polkadot panties grew bigger and bigger with each passing detail that left Weiss excited lips. Ruby tried to ignore it at first, but the more wet her panties got, the more she struggled to keep her thighs from rubbing together and further increasing the size of the stain. My god Weiss might be right if she was already getting this wet over such a humiliating idea.

Once Weiss finally finished explaining her idea, she gave Ruby a teasing smile. “Anyway, I was going to ask what you think of the idea, but I think I already know the answer.” 

Ruby, with her face still as red as a tomato and her increasly wet panties possibly forming a small puddle on her chair, only managed a weak and dry “What?”

Weiss let out a short laugh and pointed towards Ruby’s chest, prompting Ruby to quickly look down only to see her fully erect nipples poking through her tank top. Her brain instantly registered the tiny jolt of pleasure that flooded her brain as her nipples begged for attention. She looked back up at Weiss who still looked at her with that teasing smile that only made her even more turned on.

“Hehe, I guess it’d be an obvious lie if I said my panties weren’t drenched, huh?”

Weiss laughed and shook her head. “You’re such a dolt. So, I take it that you want to give it a shot?”

The Ruby that her older sister and father would say that Ruby would never do such a thing, that she was an innocent and wholesome girl. But the Ruby deep inside herself, the perverted Ruby, would happily give Weiss’ outlandish idea a shot, even if it was just to see if she had some kind of humiliation kink.

With an awkward but excited smile, Ruby adjusted herself in her seat as she tried to hide the fact that she was trying to ease the sudden painful ache between her legs by rubbing her bare thighs together. There was no argument to be had, once this call is over, Ruby needed to masturbate if she was going to get any sleep at all tonight. To make it even worse, or better in Ruby's case, is that Weiss knew she was going to masturbate after their call us over. 

“S-Sure, I can't wait.”


End file.
